Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me
by Milva
Summary: COMPLETE! Übersetzung. Katie Bell ist gezwungen mehr Zeit mit einem jungen Mann zu verbringen, den sie eigentlich nicht leiden kann, als mit ihrem besten Freund David, in den sie hoffnungslos verliebt ist. Jedoch... OWKB
1. Ein neuer Teenagegott

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte an dieser Fiction gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiction von TheHalfbloofprincess.

**Inhalt:** Katie Bell ist gezwungen mehr Zeit mit einem jungen Mann zu verbringen, den sie eigentlich nicht leiden kann, als mit ihrem besten Freund David, in den sie hoffnungslos verliebt ist. Jedoch erweist sich der Störenfried als nicht so schlecht wie gedacht und das kann auch Katie nicht übersehen…KBOW

Es ist der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahrs. Gott sei Dank und ein mächtiges Hallelujah! Nicht? Okay, ja, ich liebe Hogwarts, aber bitte: Wer freut sich ernsthaft über Schulstunden? Vor allem wenn man Katie Ball heißt. Oh, ach ja, hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen: Ich bin ja Katie Bell. Mein fünftes Jahr hier in Hogwarts beginnt – wie gesagt - genau heute. Angeblich gibt es einen neuen Schüler in unserer Klasse. Er ist aus Durmstrang oder so. Wie auch immer. Nicht nur das, es gibt noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten. „Neue Regel": Die Schüler dürfen nicht mehr selbst entscheiden, wo im sie Klassenraum sitzen. Folglich dürfen sie auch nicht mehr entscheiden, neben wem sie sitzen!

„Die Regeln nerven!" zischte meine beste Freundin Angelina Johnson und ich nickte anfeuernd.

„Das kannst du laut sagen." Alicia gesellte sich zu uns.

„Wenigstens hat Wood noch kein Training angesetzt. Das würde mir den Rest geben. Aber bei Wood weiß man ja nie…" sagte ich. Ich mochte unseren Kapitän nie so sehr. Für meine Begriffe war er etwas zu sehr von seinem Sport besessen und irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, er hasst mich, gerade mich, abgrundtief. Welch Schande.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!" meinte Fred Weasley. „Man munkelt, er durchkämmt das Schloss auf der Suche nach uns."

„Meine Güte!" quiekte Alicia auf. „Schnell raus mit uns!"

Hastig standen wir auf und waren schon in Richtung Eingangshalle, aber….ratet selbst wem wir begegneten?

„Ah, nach euch hab ich gesucht!" rief uns Oliver honigkuchengrinsend entgegen.

„Oliver!" Ich versuchte enthusiastisch zu klingen, erntete aber komische Blicke vom Rest des Teams. Als könnten sie es besser. „Wie war die Ferien?" fuhr ich nicht minder beschwingt fort und mein Blick streifte _wie zufällig_ meine Uhr. „Oh, schon so spät! Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, Wood. Bis später dann. Kommt ihr, Jungs?" Weg waren wir. Mein Gott, bin ich brillant.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zur ersten Stunde, Verwandlung. Auf jedem Tisch standen zwei Namenskärtchen, so dass wir nicht umhin kamen, uns neu zu platzieren. Zu meinem Glück fand ich meinen Namen weit hinten, letzte Reihe, in der Ecke. Alicia saß neben Lee Jordan und Angelina neben Fred. Angelina neben Fred…Klingt, als wollte uns das Schicksal etwas sagen, oder was! George entdeckte ich ganz vorne, bei Dana Devon, einem üppigen Blondchen ohne Hirn. Dann las ich das Schildchen neben meinem auf dem Tisch. _David Moore._ Nie von ihm gehört, der neue Junge also.

Boah, was für ein neuer Junge. Ein schwarzhaariger Adonis schlenderte durch den Klassenraum und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Verdammt, war der heiß. David sah mich an und lächelte. Wohl das einzige, was ihn noch besser aussehen ließ.

„Ich bin David", begrüßte er mich.

„Hab ich mir gedacht", antwortete ich und schüttelte seine Hand. „Katie Bell."

„So, Katie, ich denke, jetzt müssen wir das Jahr wohl zusammen durchziehen."

„Scheint so."

Ich hätte mich noch stundenlang mit diesem wirklich süßen Typen unterhalten wollen, aber genau in diesem Moment kam McGonagall herein und _bat_ um Ruhe. Als würde ich mich dran halten.

„Also, Warum hast du dich entschieden nach Hogwarts zu kommen?" fragte ich David und war gespannt, was er vorzog, McGonagalls langatmiger Begrüßungsrede zu lauschen oder Konversation mit mir. Er entschied sich für letzteres.

„Es gab einfach keine hübschen Mädchen in Durmstrang und Hogwarts quillt angeblich davor über. Die Gerüchte stimmen offensichtlich."

Ich starrte ihn an. Meinte er das ernst? Na ja, wenn einem so was so wichtig ist, dann kann man damit einen Schulwechsel begründen…David lachte.

„Ich mach nur Witze! Ha, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Ich stimmte in seine Lachen ein. Ja, das war echt blöd von mir, so was für voll zu nehmen. Komm schon, Kates, du hättest es besser wissen können. Oder auch nicht. „Warum bist du dann nach Hogwarts gewechselt?"

„Meine Eltern meinten, Hogwarts würde mir mehr Möglichkeiten eröffnen als Durmstrang. Um ehrlich zu sein, es ist mir vollkommen egal, echt. Außerdem war Quidditch total ätzend in Durmstrang…" erzählte David.

„Ätzend? Aber was ist mit…?"

„Krum? Er macht die Sache noch schlimmer. Fängt jeden Schnatz in fünf Minuten, da hatte doch keiner eine Chance. Aber ich denke, es wäre echt cool in Hogwarts Quidditchteam zu spielen…"

„Nicht, wenn dein Kapitän psychisch abhängig vom Quidditch ist und dich schon am ersten Schultag aufs Feld zerren will…" sagte ich, in Gedanken wieder bei unserer Großen Flucht. Okay, sie war nicht weltbewegend, aber lasst mich doch einmal, stolz auf mich selbst sein.

„Du bist also im Team?" fragte David mit einem unverkennbaren Hauch von Anerkennung in der Stimme. Ha, der heiße neue Junge denkt, ich bin cool!

„Ja, ich bin Jägerin. Wir gehen unsrem Kapitän immer aus dem Weg, damit er uns nicht noch mehr Training aufzwingt. Aber er findet uns meist trotzdem… Oder er erzählts einfach Potter und dann sind wir auch dran." Ich seufzte dramatisch.

„Potter? Harry Potter?" fragte David.

„Wo? Nein, unmöglich der ist doch gar nicht in unserem Jahrgang. (Ich bin manchmal etwas langsam…) Ach so, ja… er ist unser Sucher und richtig gut darin. Ich wette, er schlägt eines Tages sogar Krum."

„Wow…Ist es okay, wenn ich euch mal beim Training zugucke?"

_Okay? Es wäre unglaublich! Oh mein Gott! Ja David, mein Schatz, das wäre mehr als okay. Und danach lädst du mich auf ein Date ein oder ähnliches… _Träum weiter, Kate.

„Ja, natürlich."

_Du bist so schwach Katie Bell. So schwach_.

„Mr Moore, Miss Bell, ich wäre höchst erfreut, wenn Sie zwei den Mund halten und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterrichtsstoffstatt anstatt einander widmen würden. Oder Sie führen diese offenbar äußerst anregende Unterhaltung draußen weiter und erhalten dafür Nachsitzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" sagte Professor McGonagall. Richtig. Wir sind verpflichtet, egal was McGonagall auch immer erzählt, interessiert zu lauschen. Unsere Pflicht als Schüler und Lemming.

„Ich denke, ich sollte wirklich den Mund halten", sagte ich in Gedanken an die vielen Stunden Nachsitzen seit meiner Einschulung nach Hogwarts und das sie es schafften, sich immer wieder neue Grausamkeit zu überlegen. Angelina sah zu mir herüber, ich warf ihr diesen Blick zurück, der nur bedeuten konnte: „Der Typ neben mir ist bald mein neuer Freund." Ihr kennt diese Art von Blick? Angelina scheint die einzige zu sein, die ihn versteht. Alle anderen denken immer, ich würde etwas echt Ekliges riechen. David schien wohl auch nicht auf Nachsitzen erpicht zu sein, denn wir wechselten für den Rest der Stunde kein Wort mehr mit einander. Zu ersten Mal in meinem Leben machte der erste Schultag mal richtig Spaß. Wow. Kam das eben tatsächlich von mir? Ich muss ihr wirklich gern haben… Angelina und Alicia haben den gleichen Eindruck. Wir saßen nun zusammen in Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und David war nicht in der Nähe.

„Also, du scheinst dich mit dem neuen Jungen ja ganz prächtig verstanden zu haben, oder?" fragte Alicia mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Dem neuen Jungen? Du meinst dem neuen Gott", gab ich zu Protokoll und Alicia musste lachen. Mein Gott, nicht nur cool, ich bin auch witzig.

„Denkst du, er mag dich auch?" fragte Angelina.

„Natürlich tut er das!" antworte Alicia, bevor ich irgendetwas hätte sagen können. „Er steht total auf sie" Oh, hört sich an wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Er steht total auf sie…. Der heiße neue Junge steht total auf mich, die scharfe wie liebenswerte Katie Bell, besser bekannt als die Göttin Hogwarts…Und David ist mein Gott.

Eine Woche ging ins Land und David wurde immer süßer und süßer, heißer und heißer, und…äh… einfach unbeschreiblicher. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und manche Mitschüler fragten schon, ob er mein neuer Freund sei. Ich war versucht zu sagen: „Noch nicht" aber das würde so…nun..."nuttig" klingen, die Leute würden reden. Ich wartete sehnsüchtig auf eine Reaktion in Liebesdingen von ihm, vergeblich jedoch. Wir waren für einander geschaffen, er ist bestimmt nur schüchtern oder so. David erzählte mir, dass er immer Hüter hätte sein wollen, also ging ich mit ihm aufs Quidditchfeld und versuchte ein paar Tore zu schießen.

„Du bist wirklich gut, Moore. Echt schade, dass wir schon einen Hüter haben. Du im Team, das wär schon was…" süselte ich in Verbindung mit meinem schönsten Lächeln.

„Danke Kates. Du bist aber auch nicht gerade schlecht. Gryffindor hat Glück mit so einer Jägerin wie dir." Jetzt war es David, der lächelte. Ich kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass es sein schönstes Lächeln war, den jedes seiner Lächeln ist unglaublich. Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, hat er wohl auch nur das eine Lächeln, aber ein verdammt gutes, er braucht nicht mehr. Als wir vom Spiel müde wurden, kehren wir auf den Rasen zurück.

„Wood macht nächstes Jahr den Abschluss, dann kannst du ja versuchen ins Team zu kommen.

„Ja, vielleicht wird ich das", antwortete mein Teenage-Gott.

Wir sahen einander tief in de Augen. Ich erwartet, dass er mich küsste gerade in dem Moment als er den Kopf wegdrehte. „Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückgehen", sagte er und ich nickte. Auf dem Weg zurück waren wir wieder beim Thema Quidditch.

„Hast du eine Lieblingsmannschaft?" fragte David.

„Ja, natürlich, die Appelby Arrows", sagte ich. „Sie sind einfach die besten. Hast du auch einen Favoriten?"

„Ich bin absolut deiner Meinung. Die Arrows rocken die Liga. Ihr Hüter ist unglaublich! Der Rest des Teams ebenso."

„Wo hast du so halten gelernt?" fragte ich.

„Meine Freundin hat es mir letzten Sommer beigebracht. Sie ist in der Hausmannschaft der Beauxbatons."

Ich gefror auf der Stelle und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. _Wie bitte?_

_Nächstes Kapitel: Böse Blicke überall und Models ohne Hirn_

**Ü/N: **Das ist die zweite Fanfition einer 13-jährigen Niederländerin, die ihrem Alter schon voraus ist und die, die leider nur noch selten genutzte Oliver Wood/Katie Bell-Schiene fährt. Ich bitte die Story nicht schon vorher im Englischen zu lesen.


	2. Freak und graue Theorie

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte an dieser Fiction gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiction von TheHalfbloofprincess.

**Kapitel 2: Freak und graue Theorie**

Die folgenden Tage hab ich nicht gegessen, geschlafen, ja wahrscheinlich nicht mal geatmet. Ich habe geschwänzt und mir ging es sooo hundeelend, dass Avada Kedavra nach einer möglichen Alternativlösung klang. Ich erzählte niemanden über Davids Freundin, weil schon so gut wie alle dachten, wir wären zusammen und dieses Geständnis wäre dann mehr als demütigend. Aber natürlich kamen Angelina und Alicia nicht umhin meine schlechte Laune zu bemerken, wie sie es immer bemerkten, wenn es mir schlecht ging (das kann manchmal ziemlich nerven), und fragten, ob etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist denn in den letzten Tagen mit dir los? Du bist so unnatürlich ruhig. Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde…" sagte Angelina. Ich verpasste ihr einen giftigen Blick.

„Nur Spaß, Süße. Aber nun mal im Ernst, stimmt was nicht?"

„David", sagte ich und starrte traurig aus dem Fenster, um allem einem dramatische Effekt zu verpassen.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Alicia und setzte sich neben mich. Angelina gesellte sich dazu.

„Ihr müsst versprechen niemanden etwas zu erzählen. Dann müsste ich mich umbringen." sagte ich und beide nickten.

„Er hat schon eine Freundin. Sie ist in Beauxbatons."

„Dieser bescheuerte Vollidiot!" ließ Alicia lautstark alle im Umkreis von 100 Meter wissen. „Wie kann er dir das antun?! Es sah wirklich so aus, als sei er absolut verrückt nach dir! Ich wette, sie sieht aus wie so ein Model…"

„O ja, das tröstet mich wirklich, Alicia.", erwiderte ich.

„Ohne jeglichen IQ natürlich!", ergänzte sie hastig.

Angelina rollte mit den Augen und legte ihre Arme um meine Schultern. „Komm schon, er war soundso nicht gut für dich. Ununterbrochen flirtet er mit dir, ohne auch nur in einem Satz seine Freundin zu erwähnen. Glaub mir, du verdienst definitiv besseres!" _Das_ nenne ich einen Freund. Nicht das Alicia nicht auch meine Freundin ist, sie kann nur nicht so gut mit solchen Situationen umgehen…

„Danke, Ange." Ich drückte sie ganz fest und Alicia gesellte sich zum Gruppenkuscheln. Ich habe die besten Freunde der Welt. Und das wurde nun auch aus David: ein Freund. Nicht mehr oder weniger. Natürlich ist der in meinen Augen immer noch der schönste Mann auf Erden, aber ich muss lernen damit zu leben. Irgendwie. Wird schon. Ich werde mich einfach auf Quidditch konzentrieren. OKAY! Ich denke noch jede endlos lange Sekunde meines nun absolut wertlosen Lebens an ihn! Aber das muss er ja nicht wissen! Wir machen dann eben solchen Freunschaftssachen… wie Zauberschach. Ich hasse Schach! Er sollte froh sein, eine Person wie mich, kennen zu dürfen.

Diesen Nachmittag saß ich einsam in der dunkelsten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und versuchte mich an den Hausaufgaben. Wie gesagt, ich _versuchTe _es. Aber allein mich bei dem Versuch zu beobachten ist schon ein seltenes Highlight. Allerdings – welch Überraschung- konnte ich mich nicht dem Thema widmen, sondern starrte lieber in Gedanken bei meinem Teenagegott aus dem Fenster, alles und jeden um mich herum vergessend….

„HEY BELL!" Ich sprang vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl. Wer wagte es zur Hölle noch mal mich aus meinen Tagträumen zu reißen?! Meine Augen suchten nach dieser unaussprechlich bösen Person. Natürlich. Wood.

„Was willst du, Wood? Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?" schnappte ich.

„Beschäftigt? Du hast aus dem Fenster gestarrt, du kleiner Freak", antwortete er.

Freak? Hat er mich gerade Freak genannt? Der einzige Freak, den ich in diesem Raum sehen kann, ist der blöde, besessene, hässliche (nein, er ist nicht wirklich hässlich, aber er passte so gut rein) Wood! „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einen Freak zu nennen, du….Freak!" Warum, _warum_ fallen einem die coolen Erwiderungen immer erst danach ein?

Oliver lachte. „Mein Gott Bell, du scheinst zu viel Zeit mit Grabbe und Goyle zu verbringen. Du wirst denen immer ähnlicher. Es steht wirklich schlimm um dich, wenn du nicht mal was Ordentliches erwidern kannst."

Au.

…

Natürlich fiel mir auch darauf nichts Gescheites ein. Die Göttin Hogwarts war sprachlos. Ich seufzte. Was will der überhaupt hier? „Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

„Dir sagen, dass in einer Stunde Quidditchtraining ist. Wenn du nicht auftauchst, gibst du mir damit den Freibrief, dich umbringen zu dürfen." Mit diesen Worten ging er, und hinterließ mich absolut angewidert von ihm. Was denkt er sich? Was hab ich ihm denn getan? Neinnn, die Frage ist: Was hat er falsch gemacht? Er existiert! Und sollte auf direktem Wege nach Askaban verschifft werden!

„Hey Bell!" Großartig. Er kommt noch mal zurück. Ich seufzte. „Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Aus deinem Mund kommt soundso nichts annähernd Intelligentes oder Brauchbares."

„Wow, ganz locker, Kates." Ich drehte mich um – was ich wohl schon früher hätte tun sollen- und erblickte jemanden um Welllllllllllten hübscheres als Oliver. David. Wer sonst?

„Oh, tschuldige, David, Ich hab dich für jemand anderen gehalten."

Er setzte sich zu mir. „Was machst du?"

„Nur blöde Hausaufgaben, aber ich werde das wohl nie auf die Reihe kriegen, also kann ich s auch lassen."

„Soll ich dir helfen?" HEY, hört ihr das! Er ist einfach zu perfekt, um es in Worte zu fassen. Ernsthaft, Gott muss mich wirklich hassen, mich so an Liebeskummer eingehen zu lassen.

„Oh nein Danke. Das ist zwar wirklich nett von dir, aber ich muss mich eh fürs Quidditchtraining fertigmachen.

„Okay. Ähm, ich hab den Aushang für Hogsmeade-Wochenende gesehen. Wollen wir zusammen ins Dorf gehen?" fragte David.

Wenn ich nicht zu gut wüsste, dass er eine Freundin hat, könnte man das doch definitiv und ohne jeden Zweifel als Einladung zu einem Date sehen, oder? Ich würde sicherlich wild tanzend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Ich würde einen kompletten Vollidioten aus mir machen, aber das wäre egal, denn nichts, gar nichts, könnte diesen Tag ruinieren. Oder sogar mein ganzes Leben. Irgendwann würden alle total genervt von der _Ich-tanze-vor-Glück-Katie_ sein und anfangen Einrichtungsgegenstände nach mir zu werfen…"Katie?" Oh, richtig… Zurück in die Realität.

„Oh Verzeihung. Ja, das wäre toll! Hör zu, David, es tut mir echt leid, aber ich muss jetzt los. Wood macht Kleinholz aus mir, wenn ich noch mal zu spät komme, und es dauert immer so sich umzuziehen…" Ich sprach ungeheuer schnell. Na gut, nicht wirklich, aber es ist immer total cool, wenn Leute das machen. Ich versuch s immer aber- „Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung" erwiderte David. „Viel Spaß!"

Ich sollte echt anfangen, mehr in der realen Welt zu leben anstatt in meiner Fantasie… „Danke. Bis später." Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen (David half mir – seufz) und ging. Ich begegnete Oliver und gab ihm einen meiner patentierten tödlichen Blicke. Er lächelte mich an.

„Katie, da bist du ja! Ich hab überall nach dir gesucht!" sagte Alicia, als ich den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Äh… ich war den ganzen Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftraum." erwiderte ich mit hoch gezogen Augenbrauen. Ich liebe es, die Augenbraue hochzuziehen, mach ich ständig. Angelina meint, ich sehe dann so sexy-seriös aus, deshalb poppt meine Braue praktisch nach jeden Satz nach oben: „Hey Katie, wie geht's?" – Augenbraue im Höhenflug – einige sagen, das sei unhöflich, aber lasst mich doch verwegen sein, bitte.

„Oh, wie auch immer, wir haben Training."

„Ja…Hab ich schon mitbekommen. Der Freak hat es mich auf grausamste Weise wissen lassen. Ich hasse ihn." erzählte ich.

Angelina kam herein. Sie trug schon ihren Quidditchdress, allgemein war sie die einzige, die wirklich Spaß an unserer Trainingsfolter hatte. Okay, jeder liebt Quidditch, aber es ist wirklich unlustig stundenlang von Wood kommentiert und kritisiert zu werden, mich schrie er ja praktisch ohne Unterbrechung an.

„Warum hasst du Wood so sehr?" fragte Alicia. Ich wollte meine Askabantheorie erklären, aber nachdem ich einen Moment überlegte, klang es doch etwas albern.

„Ich denke…" begann Angelina, „Katie hasst Oliver nicht so sehr, wie sie sagt." Alicia und ich blickten sie mit einem wtf-Gesichtsausdruck (_Ü/N: Erklärung bei Nachfrage_) an. „Und ich glaube…" Angelina war nicht zu stoppen. „dass die beiden eigentlich eine geheime Leidenschaft für einander haben."

Geistig horrifiziert starrte ich zu Angelina. Das hat sie _nicht_ (!) gesagt. Alicia fing an zu lachen. „WAS? Angelina, du drehst wohl am Rad?! Ich hasse dieses…dieses… _Ding_!" Wow, ich war grottig im Zurückschlagen heute.

Alicia lachte immer lauter und heftiger und ich blickte sie wütend an, aber sie guckte natürlich nicht hin. Sie war zu beschäftigt, sich vor Lachen fast nass zu machen.

Angelina lächelte mir zuckersüß zu, ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas nach ihr werfen zu müssen. „Die Dinge ändern sich schnell, weiß du." erwiderte sie.

„Welche Dinge?" Ich befürchte, ich will die Antwort gar nicht wissen.

„Dass zwei Menschen sich hassen – oder zumindest vorgeben es zu tun- und am Ende heiraten sie."

Das muss ein Scherz sein. Und zwar ein ganz blöder. „Angelina, ich werde nie was mit Oliver haben! Igitt! Allein beim Gedanken daran wird mir schlecht! Das wird nie passieren! NIE!"

„Das erste Mal in meinem Leben muss ich dir zustimmen, Bell" sagte eine Stimme in meinem Rücken. Oliver stand hinter mir. Großartig. Obwohl es physikalisch unmöglich sein musste, lachte Alicia noch lauter. Zur Abwechslung guckte sie Oliver jetzt böse an.

„Was willst du hier, Wood? Das ist der Mädchenschlafsaal. Du siehst zwar aus wie ein Mädchen, aber deine Eltern haben sich dagegen entschieden. Leb damit. Raus hier!" Okay, nein, er sieht nicht aus wie ein Mädchen, ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich will, dass er denkt, es sei so. Hehe.

„Höflich wie immer, Bell. Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, dass ihr in fünf Minuten auf dem Feld zu sein habt." sagte der Freak.

„Aber du hast das Training erst in einer Stunde angesetzt! Wir hatten noch nicht mal Zeit uns umzuziehen!" entsetzte sich Alicia, die es mit viel Mühe geschafft hatte, sich wieder einzukriegen.

„Ich erinnere mich, Spinnet, aber jetzt sage ich, ihr seid in fünf Minuten auf dem Feld, verstanden?"

„Ja!" jauchzte Angelina eine Spur zu enthusiastisch. Ich möchte fast vermuten, _sie_ würde auf Wood stehen, wüsste ich nicht, dass sie voll und ganz Fred verfallen ist, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Wir rechnen beinahe minütlich damit, dass sie zusammenkommen. Aber irgendwie haben sie es noch nicht geschafft. Sie streiten es immer ab, aber jeder weiß, sie lügen. Puh. Oliver ist gegangen. Alicia und ich zogen unsere Roben an und schritten dem Übel mutig ins Auge sehend einem weiteren grausamen Quidditchtraining entgegen.

**Ü/N**: Jahhh, das Update hat lange gedauert, aber ich bin im ersten Studiensemester und Studieren ist bedeutend anstrengender, als ich es erwartet habe. Und ich hab, aufgrund der Androhung man würde dann einfach englisch weiterlesen, mich zum zweiten Kapitel aufgerafft, obwohl ich morgen eine Prüfung schreibe. Ich will ganz viele Reviews, die mich über die Schande durchgefallen zu sein, hinwegtrösten können. Und auch ein bisschen konstruktive Kritik vielleicht auch. **Nächstes Kapitel: Der freakige Killer**.


	3. Der freakige Killer

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte an dieser Fiction gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiction von TheHalfbloofprincess.

**Kapitel 3: Der freakige Killer**

Dieser erste Monat Schule war wahrscheinlich der schlimmste seit Anbeginn der Zeitrechnung. Ich bin dumm genug gewesen, mich in einen vergebenen Typen zu verknallen, mein Spielkapitän macht jede Quidditchübung zu einer Kriegssimulation und beschimpfte mich in den Schulfluren und ich kann mich nicht mehr mal daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal für meinen Hausaufgaben etwas besseres als S bekommen habe. DAS LEBEN KOTZT MICH AN! Das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. Nicht dass der erste Schulmonat jemals wirklich gut war, aber du weißt schon, was ich meine. Ich kuschelte mich in einen sehr bequemen Sessel nach einen langen, anstrengenden Tag des Nichtstuns, als David auf mich zukam. Jippiee.

„Hey Kates."

„Hey."

„Also..ähm, ist es okay, wenn einer meiner Freunde uns nach Hogsmeade begleitet?"

Ich nickte. „Klar. Wer?"

„Ähh…Du kennst ihn nicht." antworte David wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Warum, oh warum nur glaube ich ihm das nicht?

„Sag mir einfach seinen Namen, Dave. Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja doch." meinte ich.

„Nein, nein, Katie! Ich versichere dir, du kennst ihn nicht…" murmelte David. Mein Gott. Manchmal könnte ich ihn…Entspann dich, Katie!

„Oh, okay." sagte ich. Ich hatte zu viel Angst mich zu verraten. Ich sage keinem Menschen, was ich wirklich denke….Naja, außer zu Oliver, aber der ist auch wirklich menschlich. Wenn ich meine Gedanken immer aussprechen würde, würden mich alle hassen…vielleicht tun sie das jetzt schon…manche gucke mich immer so fies an…Und ich habe noch niemanden sagen hören, dass er mich _nicht_ hasst. Heißt das dann, alle hassen mich? OMG! Die Welt hasst mich! Schluchz!

„Katie." Angelina kam auf mich zu.

„Warum redest du mit mir? Ich dachte, du hasst mich." gab ich von mir.

Angelina sah mich skeptisch an, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich schon an mich und meine Realitätsferne gewöhnt. „Ähm, okay, Katie…wie auch immer, ich soll dir diese Nachricht überbringen." Sie gab mir ein Stück Pergament. Da hatte jemand aber eine grausame Handschrift, konnte der das überhaupt selbst lesen? Ich versuchte mein Bestes, es zu entziffern.

_Bell._

_Ich weiß, du magst mich nicht, aber ich will, dass wir uns heute Abend treffen._

_Ich muss dir etwas sagen, es ist wichtig!_

_Solltest du es wagen, nicht aufzutauchen, kriegst du einen Fluch von mir, der sich gewaschen hat!_

_Heute in der Eulerei um 8 Uhr._

Ich schielte, meine Augenbrauen verängstigt zu einer langen Raupe zusammengezogen, auf das Stück Pergament. Derjenige, der das geschrieben hat, will mich definitiv unter der Erde sehen. Ich werde so was von **nicht **gehen!!! Aber dann erwischt er mich im Schlaf…ich werde sterben!

„Was hast du da, Katie?" fragte Alicia, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

„Eine Nachricht. Jemand will mich umbringen." flüsterte ich.

Angelina und Alicia prusteten los. Jahh, sehr lustig! Katie wird in ein paar Stunden tot sein und sie weiß auch schon, wer nicht zur Beerdigung kommen darf! Oh, ich hab so tolle Freunde…

Angelina und Alicia überflogen den Zettel. „Von wem kommt das?" fragte Angelina.

„Tja, von wem wohl….Dem Mörder!" Meine Güte, die sind ein bisschen langsam…

„Katie! Niemand will dich töten. Das kommt wohl eher von einem Typen, dem du gefällst. Ich finde, du solltest gehen…Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht ist er ganz niedlich…"konterte Alicia.

„Niedlich? Du kannst aber schon lesen, Alicia, oder?! Da steht, dass ich ihn nicht mag und dass er mich verfluchen wird, wenn ich versuche mich zu drücken! Ich hab keine Chance zu entkommen. Er wird mich umbringen, in dem Moment, wenn ich die Eulerei betrete…Und du sagst, ich sollte hingehen! Ich wusste immer, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, Alicia." fauchte ich sie an.

Alica seufzte auf. „Natürlich mag ich dich! Aber würde dein Mörder wirklich einen festen Termin mit dir machen, um dich zu töten?" Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt…könnte sie Recht haben. Warum hat sie immer Recht? Wahrscheinlich, weil ich immer falsch liege…Juhuu, null Punkte für Katie Bell – das baut Selbstbewusstsein auf.

Trotzdem scheint er mich nicht ausstehen zu können, das ist klar, wenn man sich das mal durchliest..." meinte ich.

Angelina grinste mich an. Oh nein…"Du weißt, manche Leute behandeln dich umso mehr wie Müll, umso heftiger sie in dich verliebt sind…Er hat nicht den Mut, es dir zu gestehen, also ist er fies zu dir."

„Wen hast du im Verdacht, Angie?" fragte Alicia.

Angelina öffnete den Mund…nein, nein, nein…sie kann nicht… sie wird es nicht wagen – „Oliver Wood." sagte sie.

Bei Merlins dreckigen Unterhemden. Ich könnte noch nicht mal antworten. Ich zeigte ihnen beiden meinen prächtig geratenen Mittelfinger (Gemein? Hallo, „Oliver Wood!", verstanden?) und verschwand. Aber ich war fest entschlossen, heute Abend in die Eulerei zu gehen. War es tatsächlich Wood, der mir das geschrieben hat, dann werde ich diejenige sein, die heute in der Nacht in der Eulerei morden wird.

Viertel vor acht war ich fertig zum gehen. Anfänglich wollte ich noch Alicia und Angelina fragen, ob sie mitkommen würden, nur so als Rückendeckung für den Notfall, aber da ich ja nicht mehr mit ihnen rede, musste ich alleine gehen. Sicher, werde ich irgendwann wieder mit ihnen sprechen (aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, das nächste Mal, wenn ich sie wieder sehen, ich vergesse immer im ersten Moment, dass ich wütend auf sie bin), aber nicht jetzt. Ich spazierte durch die langen, dunklen Gänge bis hoch zur Eulerei und als ich sie endlich erreicht, hätte ich fast auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt gemacht.

Nein, Katie! Sei ein großes Mädchen, du bist den ganzen Weg hier hoch. Das ist vielleicht deine einzige Möglichkeit, Wood unbemerkt um die Ecke zu bringen….muahahah. Ich rannte rein und schrei: „Du bist so was von tot, Wood!"

Jemand sah mich verwirrt an. Jemand, den ich hasste. Allerdings war es nicht Wood. Es war Marcus Flint.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst, Bell." sagte er leise. Was zum Teufel macht er hier?

„Flint…" sagte ich langsam. „Was willst du du…?"

Er lächelte. „Naja, um ehrlich zu sein…dich."

„Igitt!" quiekte ich auf wie ein Ferkel vor der Schlachtung und Flint begann zu lachen.

„Jahh, ich wusste, du würdest so reagieren. Aber daran können wir arbeiten, Katie. Ich kann dich in mich verliebt machen…" In diesem Moment bekam ich Panik. Was sollte das bedeuten?

„Hör zu, Flint, es ist…ähm…war nett dich zu sehen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weg." Ich ging langsam in Richtung Tür.

„Wohin?" fragte Flint. „Ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst, Katie. Warum bleibst du nicht noch ein Weilchen?"

Was denkt er sich dabei? Glaubt er wirklich, ich vergebe ihm die zahllosen Male, die er mich vom Besen geschubst hat, beim Schiri angeschwärzt (Das hat er 2 Mal gemacht! Zweimal!). Einmal haben wir uns sogar geprügelt…Ihr fragt euch sicher wer gewonnen hat, was? Naja, Professor McGonagall ist dazwischen gegangen und hat uns beiden Nachsitzen gegeben. Zusammen. Es war der pure Horror. Wäre da nich McGonagall gewesen, müsste er heute durch einen Strohhalm essen. Dieser Gedanke hat mich glücklich gemacht. Ich hätte ja jetzt Gelegenheit dazu…

„Aha…? Wo willst du hin?" wiederholte Flint.

„Ohh…äh…Quidditchtraining in 5 Minuten." nuschelte ich. Keine meiner besten Ausreden.

„Sieh aus dem Fenster, Bell. Rawenclaw ist auf dem Feld."

Oh Mist. Verflucht sei Roger Davies. „Ich weiß…" sagte ich. „Ich dachte mir, ich könnte mal mit denen trainieren…"

Flint zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Oh, was mach ich hier überhaupt!" Ich begann zu brüllen. „Ich brauch keine Ausreden, um dich los zu werden! Ich hasse dich, Flint! Sprich nie wieder ein Wort mit mir, verstanden!? Ich werde jetzt gehen!" Ich ließ die Tür hart ins Schloß knallen – des dramatischen Effektes wegen- und rannte davon- Was für ein Mist!

„Marshmallows." sagte ich zur Fetten Dame. Keine Frage, warum sie das Passwort gewählt hatte. Die Fette Dame grinste mich an. „Nein, ich habe das Passwort geändert."

Toll! Warum auch einen ganzen Monat das selbe Passwort nutzen! Wird doch langweilig! „Also ich kenne das neue Passwort nicht, aber sie kennen mich. Sie wissen, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin, lass Sie mich einfach nur rein!"

„Kein Passwort, keinen Zutritt." säuselte die Fette Dame.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" regte ich mich auf. Dann hörte ich Schritte. Gerettet!

Oder auch nicht. Mein „Retter" war kein geringerer als Oliver Wood. Er sah mich missbilligend an. „Was machst du hier, Bell?" fragte er.

Ich seufzte. „Ich kenne das neue Passwort nicht."

„Oh…" Oliver schmunzelte. „Tja, das ist ja mal dumm gelaufen." Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ähh…Warum gehst du nicht rein?" Ich war verwirrt.

„Weil…" antwortete er „dann könntest du ja auch rein. Und wo bliebe dann der Spaß?"

Das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen. Niemand kann mich nicht _so_ sehr hassen, oder? Wow, das ist hart. Nein, warte! Ist es nicht! Warum sollte es mich interessieren, ob mich dieses Ding hasst oder nicht!

„Sag einfach das Passwort, Wood. Du willst doch auch rein, oder?"

Oliver resignierte. „Fürs Protokoll, ich tue das nicht für dich."

„Glaub mir, das weiß ich. Ich versuche immer alles, was du je zu mir gesagt hast möglichst sofort wieder zu vergessen." Gut gemacht, Kates.

„Öffnen." sagte Oliver und das Portrait öffnete sich.

„Warte mal…du sagst nur „öffnen" und das Portrait öffnet sich? Das ist so unfair!"

„Du bist ein bisschen langsam im Kopf, Bell. Öffnen ist das neue Passwort."

Öffnen! Was soll denn das für ein Passwort sein? Falls ein Massenmörder das Haus Gryffindor niedermetzeln will, sagt er „öffnen" und die Fette Lady macht das auch? Sehr tröstlich! Wood und ich gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich erstarb jedes Gespräch im Raum und es mir wurde schlagartig klar, wie das wirken musste. Wood und ich kommen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als hätten wir ein Date gehabt oder so. Grausam! Wood schien das auch bemerkt zu haben. Es gab nur eins zu tun. Ich schenkte ihm einen tödlichen Blick und sagte: „Ach übrigens, Wood: Ich hasse dich!" So laut, das man es bis in die Schlafsäle hören konnte.

Oliver tat geschockt und schlug zurück: „Oh nein, Bell, da werde ich mich wohl in den Schlaf weinen müssen! Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen"! Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal und alle anderen im Raum schienen überzeugt, dass es eine rein zufällige Begegnung war und beschäftigten sich wieder mit sich selbst. Ich ging zu Alicia und Angelina herüber.

„War es Oliver, der dir den Zettel geschrieben hat?" fragte Alicia.

„Nein" antwortete ich. „Es war Flint. Und ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Ich stand auf und ließ Angelina und Alicia verwirrt zurück. Oh, ich rede ja wieder mit den beiden. Oops. Egal, ich will nur schlafen.

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug und das Hogsmeadewochenende stand vor der Tür. Ich sollte David und seinen Freund 9.30 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, aber wie immer war ich spät dran. Ich komme immer zu spät. Hey, nicht meine Schuld! Ich würde nicht so unglaublich aussehen ohne ein bisschen Vorreitung! Ich fragte mich umso mehr, wer Davids Freund war und warum er es mir nicht sagen wollte.

Ich glaube, ich war nicht so spät dran, aber das denke ich immer. Eigentlich bin ich nicht zu spät, die anderen sind einfach zu früh!

David stand am Portraitloch zusammen mit seinem Freund Sie drehten sich um und ich konnte endlich sehen, wer sein Freund war. Der Kerl, mit dem ich einen ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade verbringen musste, war mein größter Feind auf Erden.

Ja, natürlich. Oliver Wood. Merlin muss mich wirklich hassen.

_Ü/N: Keine wirkliche Überraschung, das Ende, oder? Die eigentliche Überraschung ist, dass ich weiter übersetzte. Ich hätte das Ding fast vergessen, hätte ich heute keine Mail bekommen. Ich bemüh mich weiter zumachen, echt…nicht auf Englisch lesen, ja?_


	4. Hogsmeade

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte an dieser Fiction gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Es handelt sich um eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fanfiction von TheHalfbloofprincess.

**Kapitel 4: Hogsmeade**

Ich starrte von Oliver zu David. Mit _dem_ ist er befreundet? Ich werde David umbringen, ganz ehrlich…

„Also, David…was macht der hier?" Ich wollte ruhig und überlegen klingen, leider quietschte meine Stimme zu hoch dafür.

„Was ich hier mache? Was machst du hier?" gab Wood zurück. Oh, auch er hatte keine Ahnung. Danke, David, das hast du ja toll hingekriegt.

David stöhnte. „Ihr könnt echt nicht normal miteinander umgehen, oder? Ihr beiden seid die tollsten Personen, die ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe. Aber immer wenn ihr zusammen seid, mutiert ihr zu Monstern oder so was. Katie, er ist dein Kapitän! Kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen ihn zu mögen?

„Warum sagst du das zu mir? Wood ist viel schlimmer als ich. Und ich bin seine Jägerin, eigentlich müsste er nett zu mir sein!" argumentierte ich.

„Ja, das stimmt. Du solltest dich auch mehr bemühen, nett zu Katie zu sein." sagte David.

Oliver lachte. „Ha! Unmöglich, Kumpel."

„Warum hasst ihr einander so?" fragte David.

„Weil er ein blöder Kerl ist! Deswegen!" Wie blind war David, das nicht zu sehen? Andrerseits wusste ich schon, dass David blind sein muss. Sonst hätte er längst seine blöde Freundin zum Mond geschossen und würde mit mir ausgehen!

„Das ist kein Argument, Kates." sagte David.

Oliver verdrehte de Augen. „Komm, was interessierts dich, Dave?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass meine besten Freunde sich gegenseitig hassen!"

„Er ist dein bester Freund? Na, vielen Dank." meinte ich beleidigt. Wie kann man überhaupt mit Oliver befreundet sein?

„Könnte einer von euch einfach mal die Frage beantworten? Verdammt noch mal. Warum hasst ihr euch?"

„Muss es dafür denn einen Grund geben? Wir hassen uns einfach! So was passiert." verteidigte ich mich.

„Jahh!" sagte Oliver. „Ich bin ganz Katies Meinung!"

David und ich starrten Oliver an. Hatte er mich gerade Katie genannt?

„Hast du sie gerade Katie genannt?" fragte David.

Oliver zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aus Versehen. Ich nehms zurück! Hörst du das, Bell? Ich nehms zurück und wie ich das zurück nehme!"

Ich glaube, er nimmts zurück.

David grinste. „Langsam fang ich an, der Angelina-Theorie zu glauben…" sagte er.

„Was?" kreischte ich auf. „Das hat sie dir erzählt? Wie kannst du ihr nur glauben? Oh, es ist mir auch vollkommen egal, diese bescheuerte Theorie macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Angelina-Theorie? Was zum Teufel soll das sein?" fragte Oliver.

„Vertrau mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen." antwortete ich.

„Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Okay, wie es aussieht, machen wir Fortschritte. Auf nach Hogsmeade." schritt David ein.

Verdammt. Das wird heute ein laaaaaaanger Tag…

Wir erreichten Hogsmeade. Ich ging gut 20 Meter hinter David und Wood. Nichts treibt mich dazu, mehr Zeit mit meinem psychotischen Quidditchkapitän zu verbringen, als ich muss. David und Oliver hielten an. Ich hätte mal hochgucken sollen, dann hätte ich das wohl kommen sehen, bevor ich sie eingeholt hatte.

„Hey Katie! Du bist zurück!" grinste David. Ach Mist. Wer ist jetzt der Blinde?

„Hi David. Wood, die Kraft scheint gegen dich zu sein! _(Ü/N: ich hab das im Original irgendwie nicht gecheckt, es scheint eine Art Scherz gewesen zu sein…)" _sagte ich

Oliver lachte. Moment mal, er lachte? Und es war kein sarkastisches Lachen. Oliver erkannte schnell, was er tat und hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Dafür schenkte er mir jetzt einen tödlichen Blick. Naja, er war nicht so tödlich.

„Lasst uns ins Three Broomsticks gehen!" schlug David vor.

„Okay." stimmte ich zu. Oliver blieb still, aber er folgte uns, also nahm ich an, er war einverstanden. Da waren eine Menge Leute im Three Broomsticks. Großartig, die werden mich zusammen mit Oliver sehen. Naja, was solls, David ist ja auch dabei.

„Hey, ihr, ich geh mal zur Toilette. Bin gleich wieder da." sagte David und begann sich durch die Massen zu drängen. Nein! Nein, das wird er nicht tun!

„Nein, David, warte!" Ich packte seinen Arm und flüsterte: „Du kannst mich nicht im Ernst mit ihm allein lassen wollen! Tu das nicht, bitte!"

„Entspann dich, Katie. Ich muss echt dringend. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück und du wirst es überleben, versprochen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Echt, er ging wirklich. Glaubt ihr das? Ich nicht. Naja, muss ich wohl, ich habs ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er sollte sich besser beeilen.

Oliver und ich setzten uns einander gegenüber und gaben unser Bestes, Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Eine ganze Menge Leute beobachteten uns dabei. Na toll, da haben wir es ja! Madam Rosmerta kam zu unserem Tisch. Aber ich nenne ihn lieber _meinen_ Tisch, ich war schließlich die erste, die hier saß.

Madam Rosmerta lächelte uns an. „Was darfs sein für das hübsche Pärchen?" fragte sie liebenswürdig.

Ich starrte sie an, wie betäubt. Und natürlich hatte das ganze Cafe ihren Worten gelauscht. Man starrte uns an.

„Wir sind kein Paar!" sagte Oliver so laut, das er auch ja jeder hören konnte. Ich konnte noch nicht mal zustimmen. Sehen wir wie ein Pärchen aus? Ich hoffe nicht.

„Okay, schön locker bleiben." säuselte Rosmerta. „Was kann ich dem Nicht-Pärchen bringen?"

„Ein Butterbier." sagte Oliver.

„Und für dich?" Madam Rosmerta wandte sich mir zu.

„Das gleiche." antwortete ich.

Madam Rosmerta ging davon. Doch man konnte sie zu sich selbst sagen hören: „Die sehen aus wie ein Paar. Die trinken ja sogar das gleiche!"

„Hey!" rief ich sie zurück. „Ich hab das gehört! Und wissen sie was, ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Bringen Sie mir nur ein Wasser, ja?"

Oliver lachte wieder, wie schon früher an diesem Tag. Was ist denn heute mit ihm los? Er benimmt sich schon fast menschlich. Ich sagte _fast_!

„Wo zum Teufel bleibt David?" murmelte ich.

„Kein Ahnung, vielleicht hat er seine Tage oder so was." sagte Oliver.

Ich lachte. Seine Tage! Oliver zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verdammt. Ich lachte… und konnte nicht aufhören. Oliver musste nun auch lachen. Nach einer Minute sah das ganze Cafe zu uns rüber.

„Ihr zwei habt Spaß, oder?" Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George und Lee standen an unserem Tisch. Ihr Grinsen hätte kaum größer sein können. Oliver und ich hörten augenblicklich auf zu lachen.

„Wir wollten gerade gehen." sagte Lee und sie gingen. Oliver und ich saßen noch immer am Tisch. Nun war die Stille unangenehm. Nein! Natürlich nicht unangenehm! Was war das eben? Warum sollte das unangenehm sein?

„Was würde David wohl denken, wenn er endlich zurückkommt und wir nicht mehr da sind?" sagte Oliver.

„Willst du es ausprobieren?" fragte ich. Ha, als würde er wirklich ohne David gehen wollen. Moment, würde ich?

„Ja." Oliver stand auf. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Wir rannten aus dem Cafe. Natürlich hatte das jeder gesehen, aber die wissen doch, dass wir uns hassen, richtig?

Oh, wartet, deswegen haben die wohl so überrascht geguckt. Hehe.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machst, aber ich geh jetzt zu Zonkos." sagte ich.

„Oh…Das war auch mein Plan." erwiderte Oliver. Und so waren wir –wieder- gezwungen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Wir redeten nicht. Warum sollten wir? Wir reden nie. Wir schreien uns nur an.

Ich hatte es geahnt: Alicia, Angelina, Lee und die Zwillinge waren auch in Zonkos Laden. Ich packte Oliver am Arm.

„Duck dich!" zischte ich.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Oliver leicht irritiert.

„Die Zwilling und die anderen sind da drin!" sagte ich.

„Ja und?" Oliver wollte wieder aufstehen.

„Wenn sie uns schon wieder zusammen sehen, über was denkst du, wird die ganze Schule morgen tratschen? Die denken dann, wir sind ein Paar! Du willst doch nicht, dass sie das denken, oder?!" flüsterte ich hastig.

Oliver seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich werde nicht den ganzen Tag hier hocken!"

„Ja, weißt du, das war auch nicht mein Plan." Und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich immer noch Olivers Arm festhielt. Ich ließ blitzschnell los. Oliver, der gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich noch an seinem Arm festgehalten hatte, blickt auf. Und guckt auch ganz schnell wieder weg, als er bemerkte, was ich tat. Wir hockten da in der Stille und starrten in die Hecke vor uns.

„Wow! Seht nur, wen wir hier haben!" Verdammter Mist, das war Alicias Stimme…

Oliver und ich sahen nach oben. Da standen sie, alle.

„Ihr zwei Hübschen zusammen in den Büschen…Ihr solltet wissen, wie so was auf unschuldige Spaziergänger wirken könnte." sagte George.

Ich schnellte nach oben. „Wir haben uns versteckt!"

„Jahh!" erwiderte Oliver. „Katie…ich hasse dich immer noch!" Er verschwand, so schnell er konnte. Nicht das ich wollte, dass Oliver bleibt! Nein, ganz und gar nicht!

Ich wandte mich meinen Freunden zu. „Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Wir haben uns vor euch versteckt, damit die Leute nicht anfangen zu tratschen."

„Wenn du dir schon darüber Gedanken gemacht hast, wie denkst du, hat das eben gewirkt?" bemerkte Angelina.

„Nicht, wenn ihr die Klappe haltet!" sagte ich.

Fred lachte. „Das hättest du wohl gern…"

Die sind so fies. Ich brauch neue Freunde…

_Ü/N: Überraschung zum Valentinstag! Tja, Singles haben zuviel Zeit. Naja, ich war gerade so im Lauf…viel Spaß damit. _


	5. Ein schlechter Tag

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

…___5. Kapitel – Bergfest! __**:::…**_

**Kapitel 5: Ein schlechter Tag**

Ich redete nicht mehr mit David, nachdem er mich und Oliver in Hogsmeade so hat auflaufen lassen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das echt gemacht hat! Nicht dass er mich vermisst hätte oder so was. Er hat doch eine Freundin, nicht? Nein, natürlich hat er mich vermisst. Jeder würde mich vermissen! Und ganz nebenbei Seine Freundin ist nicht in Hogwarts. Jemand rief meinen Namen. Das machen sie ständig, wisst ihr…Ich bin so populär. Ich drehte mich um. Oh. Es war David.

„Katie! Warte! Ich muss mit dir reden." brüllte er durch den ganzen Korridor.

Ich ignorierte ihn. Er sollte leiden. Leiden! Ich lief schneller. David auch. Wie originell. Er hatte mich fast eingeholt. Das musste ziemlich seltsam ausgesehen haben: Ich durch die Gänge hetzend mit David an den Fersen, der wieder angefangen hatte zu brüllen. Irgendwie komm ich langsam aus der Puste. Oliver hat mich nicht gut genug trainiert! Seht ihr, er ist ein lausiger Kapitän. Meine Güte, ich bekam kaum noch Luft! Meine Beine fingen an zu brennen…Ich hatte keine Wahl und tat das einzige, was in dieser Situation noch möglich war. Anhalten.

„Endlich!" rief David.

„Ja, was auch immer." keuchte ich.

„Warum ignorierst du mich, Katie?"

„Das fragst du noch? Was du getan hast, war grausam, David! Du hast mich mit Oliver sitzen lassen!"

„Hey! Du warst diejenigen, die sich mit ihm aus dem Staub gemacht hat! Und das nachdem du mich angebettelt hattest, dich nicht mit ihm allein zu lassen! Mich kannst du dafür nun wirklich nicht verantwortlich machen." verteidigte er sich.

„Ich wäre gar nicht erst mit ihm in Hogsmeade gelandet, hättest du mich nicht drum gebeten! Das war nicht meine Schuld!" fauchte ich zurück.

„Natürlich nicht, Katie. Es ist ja nie deine Schuld. Du findest immer Leute, denen du den Sündenbock zuschieben kannst, nur weil du nicht zugeben kannst, dass du auch Fehler machst!"

„Ich kann meine eigenen Fehler sehr wohl zugeben! Ich mache nur nie welche!"

„Du bist so von dir selbst eingenommen! Du brauchst mich nicht! Du hast ja schon dich selbst!"

„Sagtest du gerade, ich sei arrogant?"

„Genau das hab ich gesagt!"

„Ich bin nicht arrogant und ich schieb meine Schuld auch nicht ständig auf andere ab!"

„Oh wirklich? Du machst Oliver immer für alles verantwortlich! Dabei hat er dir nichts getan!" sagte David. Nun ging er wirklich zu weit…

„Das tut er doch auch mit mir! Und ich hab ihm auch nichts getan! Es ist alles seine Schuld! Es ist seine Art, ich kann nichts dagegen tun!"

„Siehst du, Katie! Jetzt machst du es schon wieder. Du bist natürlich diejenige, die nichts falsch gemacht hat. Weißt du was? Ich will nicht mehr mit dir diskutieren. Komm zurück, wenn du erwachsen geworden bist." Und David ging tatsächlich.

Ich seufzte tief. Großartig. Jetzt habe ich meinen besten Freund verloren. Und das schlimmste ist – obwohl es echt schwer fällt, es zuzugeben – er hatte Recht.

Ich war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als mir Oliver entgegen kam.

„Hey." sagte er.

„Jetzt nicht. Ich kann das jetzt nicht gebrauchen, Wood." gab ich zurück.

„Oh, hat dir David also auch schon die Breitseite verpasst." sagte er.

Ich sah ihn an. „Jahh! Dir auch?"

Oliver nickte.

„Tja, dann fühlt es sich schon ein bisschen besser an." sagte ich, bereute es aber aus irgendeinem Grund sofort wieder.

„Nett wie immer." erwiderte Oliver.

„Ja, was auch immer, Wood. Was willst du von mir?"

„Quidditchtraining um acht. Sei da und sei pünktlich!"

Er ging.

Ich musste furchtbar ausgesehen haben, denn die Fette Dame fragte nicht mal nach dem Passwort, sondern klappte nur mit mitleidigem Blick zur Seite. Das muntert nicht gerade auf. Ich wollte mit niemandem reden und ging ohne einen Seitenblick in meinen Schlafsaal und begann das Essay für Verteidigung zu schreiben. Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe. Es gab auch nichts, was ich stattdessen hätte tun können.

„Du hast dich mit David gestritten?"

Ich blickte auf. Angelina saß auf der Kommode in der Zimmerecke. War sie schon die ganze Zeit hier drinnen gewesen?

„Äh…ja, hab ich. Warum sitzt du in der Ecke?"

„Oh…wegen nichts. Ich wollte nur…nein, es ist nichts." Angelina ließ sich von der Kommode gleiten, ging ein paar Schritte und warf sich dann schluchzend auf ihr Bett.

Ich warf mein blödes Essay zur Seite und rannte zu ihr. „Angie…Was ist los?" Ich war geschockt. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt.

„Es ist total blöd. Wirklich…Es…es ist nichts." stotterte sie.

„Angelina! Wie kann es nichts sein, wenn du hier sitzt und dir die Seele aus dem Leib heulst!"

„Es ist…wegen Fred." murmelte sie.

„Fred? Was hat er getan?" fragte ich.

Angelina schluchzte noch lauter. Sie konnte nicht reden. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Shhhh…Alles okay. Sag einfach, was er gemacht hat."

Angelina holte tief Luft. „Ich hab ihn erwischt…"

„Erwischt?" hakte ich nach. „Bei was?"

„Ich hab ihn beim Knutschen erwischt … Er hat Alicia geküsst!"

Ich war total verwirrt und schockiert. Fred und Alicia? Nein, nein, falsche Kombination! Das kann nicht wahr sein. Warum sollten sie das tun? Fred stand doch auf Angelina und jeder wusste, dass George ein Auge auf Alicia geworfen hatte. Ich war sprachlos.

Nach einer kurzen Stille fragte ich: „Haben sie bemerkt, dass du sie erwischt hast?"

Angelina nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Weiß George davon?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" schimpfte Angelina. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich Alicia hasse. Und ich dachte, sie wäre meine Freundin."

„Vielleicht war das alles ein großes Missverständnis. Ich forsch da mal nach, ja…Oder willst du, dass ich hier bei dir bleibe?"

„Nein, schon okay. Ich will jetzt lieber allein sein. Und Katie…?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du für mich da bist."

Ich lächelte sie an. „Für dich immer, Angelina." Ich spurtete die Treppen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alicia saß weinend auf der Couch, während George Fred anschrie. Er schien also davon zu wissen.

„Warum hast du das getan?" brüllte er ihn an. „Du nennst dich meinen Bruder? Ich kann das nicht glauben!"

„Es tut mir leid, George! Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Vergib mir, bitte! Ich weiß, dass du in Alicia verliebt bist…Es ist einfach passiert…Entschuldige, George!"

„Verschon mich damit! Du betrügst deine Freunde und baust nur Sche! Du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder!"

Das war der richtige Zeitpunkt um einzuschreiten. „Jungs…Könnten wir uns jetzt mal beruhigen, bitte? Reden wir drüber. Kann mir vielleicht einer sagen, was genau passiert ist?"

Fred stöhnte auf. „Na gut…Alicia und ich haben uns geküsst…"

„Geküsst? Ihr habt da rumgemacht!"

„Ja, Danke, George. Wie ich sagen wollte…wir haben uns geküsst…und dann kam Angelina rein. Aber ich habe das nicht gewollt…ich habe sie nicht mit Absicht geküsst!"

„Trotzdem hast du es gemacht…" Das schluchzende, zusammengekauerte Bündel auf dem Sofa meldete sich zu ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Wir bereuen es beide! Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen!"

„Es ist aber passiert."

Ich musste raus aus diesem Raum, ich war so verwirrt und zerstreut. Zuerst Streit mit David und nun das. Ich wusste nicht genau, wohin ich lief. Bis ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Hey Bell." Okay, vielleicht bin ich im Moment ein wenig zu populär.

Es war Flint, der gesprochen hatte. „Was machst du denn hier, so ganz allein?"

Oh nein. Nicht jetzt. „Was willst du, Flint?"

„Immer noch das Selbe, wie bei unserem letzten Date. Dich."

Bevor ich richtig wusste, wie mir geschah, schubste er mich in einen leeren und stieß mich gegen die Wand.

„Was tust du da?" schrie ich panisch.

„Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

Er zog mich an sich und ich versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, aber er war zu stark.

„Komm, Katie. Hab dich nicht so, es ist okay."

Er versuchte mich zu küssen, aber ich drehte meinen Kopf weg. „Weg von mir! Flint! Aufhören, bitte!"

„Ich werde nicht aufhören! Ich will dich, Katie. Komm schon…" Er drückte mich härter gegen die Wand und ich schrie, so laut ich konnte. Flint lachte und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

Aus dem Nichts warf jemand Flint auf den Boden. Er schlug ihm ins Gesicht und trat einmal richtig zu. Es war Oliver. Flint lag winselnd auf dem Boden. „Wag es nicht noch einmal, sie anzufassen! Raus hier! Sofort!" Flint hastet aus dem Raum.

Ich stand noch immer an der Wand, Tränen rannen mir übers Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung, Katie?"

Ich nickte schwächlich.

„Danke." flüsterte ich.

„Ist schon okay." Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich.

Jetzt im Nachhinein: Nein, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen. Da stand ich mit meinem Retter in einem leeren Klassenraum und wir umarmten uns. Und ich muss zugeben. Es fühlte sich gut an.

_Ü/N: 3 Kapitel in nicht mal 48 Stunden, aber keine einzige Review. Ja gut, ich sollte nicht zuviel erwarten, nachdem ich doch tatsächlich ein ganzes Jahr ausgesetzt habe mit dieser Fiction. Ich bin ehrlich, ich hab Olivers Brutalität gegen Flint etwas abgeschwächt – obwohl er es verdient hätte- und die Kitsch am Ende eingekürzt, damit es…ja…nicht __zu__ kitschig wird. Ihr wollt wissen, wie es weiter geht im verwusselt-verliebten Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors…__**Revieeeeeeeeew! **_


	6. Renn, so schnell du kannst

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Disclaimer**: Jaja, blabla…nicht meins.

Auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame: Natürlich hat The Halfbloofprincess noch mehr veröffentlicht, alles Oliver/Katie-Zeug.

**Kapitel 6: **Renn, so schnell du kannst.

Warum muss er mein Quidditchkapitän sein? Ich kann ihm so ja schlecht ausweichen. Es scheint so, wo immer ich hingehe, dort ist er auch. Es wird langsam langweilig, mich jedes Mal brennend für meine Nägel zu interessieren. Und Angelina und Alicia reden immer noch nicht miteinander. Ebenso wenig wie George und Fred. Oder Fred und Angelina. Oder George und Alicia. Wenigstens sprechen sie alle mit mir. Es ist aber trotzdem irgendwie ziemlich unangenehm. Sie beklagen sich nur ständig übereinander und ich muss mir das anhören. Von jedem einzeln. Und mit Freizeit ist da auch nicht viel. Ich bin andauernd mit einem der vier unterwegs, weil sie ja nichts mehr miteinander machen wollen, denn ja ja…sie hassen sich. Es geht mir einfach auf den Wecker. Das muss aufhören.

Nun kam Fred auf mich zu. Ich war schon gespannt, wohin es diesmal gehen sollte. Letzte Woche haben wir fast Filchs Büro niedergebrannt. Fred hat noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass es mir nicht so blendend geht. Jeder ist einfach zu beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Problemen. Ich will ihnen nicht erzählen, was da vorgefallen ist mit Flint und Wood. Ich will es einfach nicht.

„Jo, Bell!"

„Jo, Weasley!"

„Mein Name ist Fred."

Ich musste lachen.

„Echt? Fred…? Nie gehört….Was gibt's? Ich seh dich fast öfter als Angelina."

Fred seufzte und wurde plötzlich sehr still.

„Wenn es dich so fertig macht, warum sprichst du dich nicht mit ihr aus? Alles nur wegen dir! Und jetzt hab gerade _ich_ dich an den Haken…"

„Sie würde mir eh nicht zuhören. Du schon! Komm, lass uns gehen und ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Ich war nicht gerade in Stimmung „was lustiges zu machen", vor allem nicht dafür, was Fred unter Spaß verstand.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…kein Lust." gähnte ich.

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir, Katie? Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Wenn da etwas ist – mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Streit – du kannst es mir sagen…"

Es war also doch merkbar.

„Nein, da ist nichts. Wirklich, Hör mal, Fred, ich muss los. Tschüß." Ich setzte mich ans andere Ende des Tisches zu Angelina.

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Endlich ist er weg!" triumphierte Angelina.

„Hi, Ange!"

„Okay, Katie, mir kannst du sagen, was nicht stimmt!"

„Hab ich den scharlachroten Buchstaben auf der Stirn? Ich will nicht darüber reden, also frag nicht." Ich wollte aufstehen, aber Angelina schnappte nach meinem Arm und zog mich zurück auf meinen Platz.

„Katie. Reden. Jetzt."

Ich bin kein Vorschüler, ich verstehe schon ganze Sätze. Letztendlich gab ich mich geschlagen, etwas in mir musste sich davon erleichtern.

„Können wir wenigstens in den Schlafsaal gehen? Ich will nicht, dass das hier jeder hört…"

Angelina nickte, sprang auf und sprintete zu den Treppen. Wie neugierig kann man sein.

In mir wuchs der Drang einfach wegzulaufen, aber irgendwie wusste ich auch, dass ich vor der Sache an sich nicht weglaufen konnte. Ich schlich Angelina hinterher die Treppen hoch. Als ich oben ankam, saß Angelina schon auf meinem Bett. Ich setzte mich dazu.

„Okay…unterbrich mich nicht, ja?" stellte ich klar.

„Werde ich nicht." versprach sie.

Also erzählte ich die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an. Allerdings war ich vorsichtig genug, Oliver nicht zu erwähnen.

„Oh…Katie. Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt? Wie hast du dich befreit?"

„Ähm…Ich hab ihm eine verpasst. Mitten ins Gesicht. Und dann hab ich ihn getreten. Du weißt schon…dahin wo es wehtut. Bei Merlin, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er hat geheult wie ein Baby." Wenn ich sie schon anlügen muss, dann mach ich es erstklassig. Hehe.

„Unglaublich, Katie. Das hat er so was von verdient! Hast du keine Angst, dass er es dir heimzahlen will oder so was?"

Darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht… War Flint fähig zu morden? Wartetet! Ich krieg ihn zuerst…wenn er schläft… genauso wie er es mit mir machen würde. Keine würde rauskriegen, dass ich es war. Und ich würde leben. Das Mädchen, das lebt! Klingt cool!

„Katie, hallo? Einer zuhause?" fragte Angelina.

Sie riss mich aus meinen raffinierten Plänen.

„Was? Tschuldige. Ich plane gerade Flints Tod. Heute nacht. Aber zum Teufel mit ihm, wie steht es zwischen dir und …naja…dir und dem Rest?"

Angelina hob entnervt die Augenbraue. „Der Rest?"

„Du weißt, wen ich meine." gab ich zurück.

„Arrrrhhh! Ich will nie wieder irgendetwas mit _denen_ zu tun haben! _NIE_!" schimpfte Angelina.

„Angelina, ich hab die Schnauze voll! Die haben Scheiße gebaut, das wissen sie auch, komm drüber hinweg, okay!? Es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du Freds Freundin gewesen! Du bist eigentlich die Letzte, die sich beschweren sollte."

„Alicia wusste, wie sehr ich ihn mag! Bist du etwa auf ihrer Seite?" schnappte Angelina.

„Ich bin auf niemands Seite. Auf solche Kindereien lass ich mich gar nicht ein. Es macht mich einfach nur krank, dass ihr es nicht mehr schafft, normal miteinander umzugehen. Dieser ganze Streit macht keinen von euch glücklich, oder? Bitte, Angelina. Lass es gut sein." Ich bettelte sie auf Knien an. Also nur bildlich, nicht wirklich. Da war so viel Staub und Dreck auf dem Boden. Hier sollte mal einer sauber machen.

„Ein Wort für dich." sagte sie. „Niemals, Katie." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging.

„Das waren eigentlich zwei!" brüllte ich ihr hinterher.

Aber sie hörte ja eh nicht mehr auf mich. Das reicht. Ich hab genug. Genug von…von allem! Wie kann sich ein Leben denn so schnell in einen riesigen Haufen Mist verwandeln? Innerhalb von nicht mal zwei Monaten bekam ich einen neuen besten Freund und verlor ihn wieder. Mein schlimmster Feind hat mich vor Flint, und was auch immer er mit mir tun wollte, gerettet. Alle meine Freunde streiten sich. Und ich glaube, Finch weiß, dass ich sein Büro abgefackelt hab….

Also rannte ich davon. Ich weiß, was für ein Feigling ich bin. Ich renne immer vor meinen Problemen davon. Ich kann eben nicht mit ihnen umgehen. Und ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand weinen sah. Katie Bell heult nicht. Deshalb rannte ich. Raus aus dem Schloss, rauf auf die Ländereien. Ich setzte mich schließlich auf einen Baumstumpf am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, wo niemand mich finden würde.

Na das dachte ich zumindest.

Ich hörte es hinter mir knallen. Immer und immer wieder. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ Und noch ein anders Geräusch. Wie ein verletztes Tier…unterdrücktes Stöhnen oder so was. Ich stand auf und folgte dem Geräusch. Umso näher ich kam, umso menschlicher klang es.

Und dann sah ich Oliver. Er trat gegen einen Baum, wieder und wieder. Er trat so hart zu, dass er sich den Fuß dabei brechen _musste_. Aber das war nicht das Schockierenste. Sein Gesicht. Es war so voller Wut und Verzweiflung. Ich wollte nur, dass er aufhört, es war so furchtbar.

„Wood, hör auf!" rief ich ihm zu.

Oliver sah auf. Er hörte auf gegen den Baum zu treten.

„Bell, was machst…Hast du geweint?" fragte er.

Ich seufzte. „Ist doch egal. Was machst du da? Das Bäumetreten meine ich."

„Ich…Das ist was persönliches."

Oliver befühlte seinen Fuß und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. Aber es war nicht der selbe Schmerz, den ich vorhin in deinen Augen gesehen hatte. Warum würde er sich selbst so was antun?

„Du solltest besser in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ich will nicht, dass dich David beim nächsten Spiel ersetzen muss. Er ist gut, aber du bist besser."

Ich wandte mich ab und musste noch heftiger weinen als zuvor. Ich wusste, dass sich meine Meinung über ihn änderte, nachdem ich ihn so gesehen hatte. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr hassen. Aber sollte ich ihm das auch sagen? In zwei Worten: Niemals, Katie.


	7. Schöne Menschen in Pyjamas

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Kapitel 7: **Schöne Menschen in Pyjamas

Okay, nun hasse ich Oliver nicht mehr. Das ist ne große Sache! Ich war so daran gewöhnt, ich meine, ich hab ihn all die Jahre gehasst! Wenn mich jemand gefragt hat, wen ich auf Erden am meisten hasse, war die Antwort immer glasnudelklar gewesen. Was sollte ich ihnen nun sagen? Kein Plan. Auf jeden Fall werde ich niemandem erzählen, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr hasse. Das wäre gegen meine Prinzipien oder so was. Ach so und da ist noch was, das macht es alles noch schlimmer (Mein Leben ist ein Drama, momentan ist es ziemlich hart, ich zu sein). Eine Frage quälte mich die ganze letzte Woche: Warum hat Oliver den Baum getreten? Und noch schlimmer: Warum interessiert mich das?

Wie auch immer, es ist ein Desaster.

Natürlich, tue ich immer noch so, als würde ich ihn hassen, aber ich meine es einfach nicht mehr so, wenn ich ihn Quidditchvollhorst nenne. Okay, er ist ein Quidditchvollhorst…und er springt auch noch genauso mit mir um wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er nur so tut, denn warum sollte er mit einem Mal aufhören, mich zu hassen? Aber auf der anderen Seite, ich hab genau das ja getan. Egal, solange der Rest der Schule davon nichts weiß, bin ich glücklich.

Um dem ganzen das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen, meine Freunde reden immer noch nicht miteinander. Warum haben schöne Menschen immer so ein beschissenes Leben? Haha. Nur Spaß. Oder doch nicht? Okay, ich hör auf. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, Angelina ist wirklich meine allerbeste Freundin auf der Welt und ich hab sie furchtbar lieb- aber im Moment treibt mich diese Frau einfach in den Wahnsinn. Sie kann einfach nicht aufhören zu schimpfen und zu jaulen, dass Fred der unausstehlichste Mistkerl des Universums sei. Aber ich musste sie berichtigen: Den Preis hatte Oliver schon abgeräumt. Angelina macht mich noch verrückt!

„Katie!"

Oh nein…wenn man davon spricht. Hab ich noch Zeit, mich zu verstecken? Wo? Zu spät? Ich könnte so tun, als hätte ich sie nicht gehört… Oder ich renne schnurstracks zur Tür hinaus und ignoriere sie ab jetzt. Oder ich…- Oh, sie sitzt schon neben mir. Na großartig.

„Hi Angelina, wie geht's dir heute?" versuchte ich Süßholz zu raspeln.

„Mhnn…okay, denke ich. Danke der Nachfrage, Kates. Ich wollte dir was erzählen." sagte sie.

„Um was geht s? Wir haben schon über Fred gesprochen, nur zur Erinnerung…" bemerkte ich.

„Haben wir wirklich?" (Sie ist unfassbar!) „Oh, na gut…das ist ja…großartig."

Ich hob die Augenbraue. „Nur weil du mich damit vollquatschen darfst, heißt das nicht, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin."

„Wie bitte?" Angelinas Stimme klang irgendwie schrill.

„Du weißt schon, dass Fred der unausstehlichste Mistkerl ist." meinte ich.

Angelina grinste boshaft. „Danke, Katie, das hilft wirklich."

„Oh, keine Ursache. Gern geschehen. Was habe ich noch mal angerichtet?"

Angelinas Grinsen wuchs weiter. Sie hob ihre Hand unter dem Tisch hervor. Ihre Hand und ein Tonbandgerät (_**A/N**__: Hier gehen wir mal davon aus, so was würde in Hogwarts funktionieren_)

Angelina drückte einen Knopf und ich hörte meine eigene Stimme.

„Du weißt schon, dass Fred der unausstehlichste Mistkerl ist. Du weißt schon, dass Fred der unausstehlichste Mistkerl ist. Du weißt schon, dass Fred der unausstehlichste Mistkerl ist."

„Brillant." sagte Angelina. „Ich bin brillant!" Sie drückte wieder auf den Knopf und meine Stimme schallte nicht mehr durch den Raum.

Ich stöhnte auf. „Du bist nicht brillant, sondern nur jämmerlich. Du bist total besessen davon, es Fred heimzahlen zu wollen. Nein, besser. Du bist total besessen von Fred! Du bist immer noch in ihn verliebt, Angie, ich sag's dir. Ich weiß, was er getan hat, war nicht nett, aber kannst du ihm nicht einfach vergeben? Ich glaube, das ist genau das, was du eigentlich willst."

„Katie, wovon redest du? Wenn ich eines nicht bin, dann immer noch in ihn verknallt." Ich brauchte ein Weilchen, um diesen Satz zu verstehen.

„Unglaublich." flüsterte ich.

„Was?"

„Unglaublich." wiederholte ich.

„Hä, was? Du musst deutlicher sprechen."

„Ich sagte UNGLAUBLICH!" brüllte ich und bekam nicht nur Angelinas Aufmerksamkeit sondern die des ganzen Gemeinschaftsraums. Aber es war mir egal, ich bin Publikum gewöhnt. Für die ist das Katies tägliche Freakshow.

„Was ist unglaublich?" fragte Angelina.

Ich holte tief Atem. „Du bist unglaublich! Fred ist unglaublich! Alicia! George! Und besonders ich! Wir sind alle unglaublich. Unglaublich _blöd_! Warum hör ich dir überhaupt noch zu! Und ich glaub euch auch noch! Ich kann einfach auf keiner Seite sein, weil ihr alle meine Freunde seid. Aber ich bin die schlimmste, weil ich… Weil ich…" Ich stoppte. Alle Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten mich erwartungsvoll an. Merlin sei Dank, hatte ich mich rechtzeitig zurückgehalten.

Angelina sah mir in die Augen. „Warum bist du unglaublich, Katie?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf und Olivers Blick traf meinen. Ich wandte schnell die Augen ab und sinnierte über den Punkt höchstmöglicher Peinlichkeit. Ich glaube, darin hatte ich gerade einen neuen Rekord gebrochen.

Angelina legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „Was ist denn, Katie?"

„Nichts." Ich stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Der gesamte Korridor war gepflastert mit Fotos von Alicia. Überall. Auf allen Postern sah man sie, wie sie aus dem Bett stieg. Sie trug ihren rosa Pyjama mit kleinen Teddybären drauf, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und sie hatte dunkle Augenringe. Ich seufzte.

Ich versuchte eines von der Wand zu reißen, aber ich bekam es nicht runter. Toll, festgehext. Alicia war auf so gut wie alle Wände der Schule tapeziert worden. Irgendetwas in mir hegte noch ein bisschen Hoffung, sie könnte es vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen haben. Aber das Schicksal meinte es schlecht mit Alicia und meiner Hoffung, denn just in diesem Augenblick bog sie um die Ecke. Sie blieb vor mir stehen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Es war schon fast gruselig, wie groß ihre Augen waren. Ich entschied mich, sie besser nicht darauf hinzuweisen. Sie hatte es schon schwer genug mit all den Bildern an der Wand.

„Alicia…" sagte ich vorsichtig.

Sie atmete heftig und sah mich nicht an.

„Alicia, wir sollten jetzt schön ruhig bleiben, ja? Uns allen zuliebe. Besonders mir, da ich gerade vor dir stehe und ich weiß, wie wütend du werden kannst… Aber das willst du im Moment sicher nicht hören, weil sich da so eine Falte bildet zwischen deinen Augen und ich weiß, was passiert, wenn du das tust. Dann sollte man besser weglaufen. Aber ich werde das nicht tun. Versprochen. Nicht das du mir Angst einjagst... Okay doch, vielleicht ein bisschen. Bitte hör auf, mich so anzugucken. Bitte? Gut, du willst nicht. Okay, kein Problem, alles super. Ähmm…ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser den Mund halten."

Alicia schoss einen weiteren tödlichen Blick auf mich ab. „Wer war das?!" schrie sie mich an.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Könnte natürlich George gewesen sein, aber ich will ihn nicht verpetzen, bevor man ihm was nachweisen kann, also…"Keine Ahnung, Lic. Und das Problem ist, man kriegt sie nicht runter."

„WAS!?"

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Was meinst du mit, man kriegt sie nicht runter?!" Sie stützte zur Wand und zog mit allen Kräften an einem der Bilder. Nichts passierte.

Ich denke, dieser Zeitpunkt wäre der richtige gewesen loszulaufen. Aber zu spät, Chance verpasst. Praktisch alle Gryffindors, der vorhin meinen kleinen Ausbruch im Gemeinschaftsraum mitverfolgt hatten, drängte sich nun aus dem Portraitloch auf den Flur. Seit wann geht man nur in Horden zur Eilerei?

Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten: jeder sah die Fotos.

„Katie!" schrie Alicia weiter. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?! Warum hast du das nicht verhindert!? Warum lässt du sie da einfach hängen?! Ich dachte, du bist meine Freundin! Hast du die in der ganzen Schule aufgehängt? Ich wette, du warst es! Wie konntest du mir so was antun, du bist furchtbar!"

Ich war so erstaunt, dass ich noch nicht mal etwas erwidern konnte. Hatte sie gerade eben _mich_ dafür verantwortlich gemacht? Gerade als ich mich dazu entschloss, mich zu verteidigen, tat das schon jemand anders für mich.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Katie zu beschuldigen!" blaffte Oliver Alicia an.

Okay…wartet…Ist das eben gerade wirklich passiert?

„Wie kannst du glauben, dass es Katie war, Alicia? Nachdem _sie_ die einzige ist, die noch mit dir redet, weil du es dir mit allen anderen verscherzt hast! Warum sollte sie so was machen? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wer es war. Du suchst dir nur irgendeinen, an dem du deinen Frust ablassen kannst! Katie ist keine schlechte Freundin, du bist es! Warum soll immer Katie an allem Schuld sein? Und lass es dir bloß nicht einfallen" – Oliver hob seine Hand, um Alicia von Einwänden abzuhalten – „mich da als schlechtes Bespiel zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass ich immer Katie für alles die Schuld gebe. Aber ich…ich…- Sie hat es nicht getan, okay! Du solltest froh sein, einen Freund, wie sie zu haben! Und du solltest besser anfangen, dich selber wie einer zu benehmen!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er.

Das konnte eben alles nicht wirklich geschehen sein. Ich meine nicht in der realen Welt. _Das_ war nicht Oliver Wood. Denn…denn so ist er nicht. All die Dinge, die er gesagt hat… als würde er mich tatsächlich….mögen. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Er hat mich immer gehasst. Und das wird er auch immer. Und irgendwie schmerzt dieser Gedanke am meisten.

_Ü/N: ohh, süß, oder? da ergreift der oliver doch tatsächlich die initiative für katie. das kann nur noch besser werden…aber dafür: __**Revieeeeeeeeew!**_


	8. Dieser doofe Zauberstab

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Kapitel 8: **Dieser doofe Zauberstab

Ich und mein stimmungsmäßig stark beeinträchtigtes Selbst langweilten sich im langweiligen Klassenraum, um eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei über sich ergehen zu lassen vom König der Langweiler, Professor Binns. Neben mir saß wie üblich David. Ich hatte jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mit ihm geredet, somit war die Stunde – wenn überhaupt möglich – noch öder, da ich nun nicht mal jemanden hatte, der mich beschäftigen konnte. Gerade als sich meine Augen langsam schlossen, kniff mich David in die Seite.

„AU!"

Die gesamte Klasse war schlagartig wach und drehte sich zu uns um. Binns setzte seinen Monolog fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er bekam gar nicht mit, dass einer seiner Schüler auf seinem Platz starb.

„Wofür war das denn?" schimpfte ich mit ihm.

„Oh, du redest ja wieder mit mir…" sagte er.

„Hey, du bist derjenige, der sich ja mal echt daneben benommen hat! Überredest mich mit _ihm_ nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ernsthaft, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Könnten wir damit aufhören? Wir haben uns lang genug angeblafft."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

David seufzte. „Wieder Freunde?" fragte er.

Nicht hochgucken, Katie. Nein, guck nicht in seine Augen. Mach das nicht! Katie, Stopp! _Neiiiin_!

Ich guckte hoch.

„Rrrr! Ja okay." sagte ich.

„Toll." freute sich David. „Ich muss zugeben, man wird ziemlich einsam, wenn die beiden besten Freunde nicht mit einem reden."

Oh stimmt, Oliver war ja auch sein Freund. Ha, ihm muss ziemlich langweilig geworden sein. Ach egal. Er hat ja immer noch seine blöde Beauxbatons-Freundin. Ich kenne nicht mal ihren Namen. Ich will ihren Namen auch gar nicht kennen. Ich habe sowieso schon ein klares Bild von ihr im Kopf. Sie ist blond und groß und dumm wie Bohnenstroh. Und im Quidditch ist sie die Oberniete – Wartet. Mist. Sie war ja diejenige, die David das Halten beigebracht hat. Hmmm.

„Also hast du dich auch wieder mit Wood vertragen?" fragte ich.

David nickte. „Kurz vor dem Unterricht. Er stand vor dem Klassenraum, er hat da auf irgendwas gewartet. Dabei hätte er eigentlich bei Kräuterkunde sein sollen, komisch."

„Er hat auf etwas gewartet?" fragte ich.

„Ja…Aber ich hab da eine so eine Idee, worauf er gewartet haben könnte." David sprach in Rätseln.

„Welche denn?"

„Dich."

„JA KLAR."

Ein erneuter Wecker für die Klasse. Angelina zog verschmitzt die Augenbrauen hoch und Alicia lachte. Dann erblickten sie einander und zickten sich wieder an.

„Er hat nicht auf mich gewartet." flüsterte ich. Mittlerweile war mir mehr daran gelegen, dass dieses Gespräch privat bleiben sollte.

„Ich denke schon. Er wollte sicher einen flüchtigen Blick auf dich erhaschen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das ist nicht wahr.

„Sei nicht lächerlich, David. Das macht alles überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Wirklich nicht? Und seine kleine Ansprache für dich vor Alicia gestern Abend?"

„Ohh…du hast das auch mitbekommen…? Ja, naja, ich weiß nicht, warum er das gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich um den Frieden im Quidditchteam zu erhalten oder so. Das ist doch das einzige, was ihn wirklich interessiert, Quidditch."

„Den Frieden im Quidditchteam erhalten?" wiederholte David in einem fies-sarkastischen Unterton. „Sicher. Sollte er sich dann nicht auch um die Zwillinge, Angelina und Alicia kümmern oder gehören die nicht zum Team? Du bist doch eigentlich die einzige im Team, mit der sich momentan alle verstehen."

„Hast du mir in den letzten Tagen hinterhergestalkt?"

David grinste mich an. „Tja, ich weiß halt, was so abgeht."

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du so clever bist, wie du denkst." sagte ich. „Das was du über Wood und mich gesagt hast, war nämlich nicht gar nicht clever."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, ich sei clever – obwohl es durchaus berechtigt wäre – ich sagte nur, dass ich weiß, was abgeht. Ich weiß _alles_." Er lächelte mich gemein an.

Was zur Hölle sollte das heißen? Doch bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, klingelte die Schlussglocke und David stand auf.

„Ihr seid wieder Freunde?" fragte mich Angelina.

„Ja…" antwortete ich.

„Stehst du eigentlich noch auf ihn?"

„Hmm…ich denke nicht mehr so richtig." sagte ich. Wartet mal! Ich bin nicht mehr in David verknallt! Super!

Angelina und ich spazierten durch die Große Halle. Flint saß am Slytherintisch, als er mich entdeckte, leckte er sich die Lippen und warf mir einen Handkuss zu. Dieser Kerl ist so widerlich! Oh nein, er stand auf. Ich sah Angelina nervös an und sie verstand mich ohne Worte.

„Hey Katie." rief Flint mir zu, als er auf uns zusteuerte.

Ich sagte nichts und versuchte, nicht auf ihn zu achten, aber er hielt mich an. Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Entspann dich, Katie. Ich werd dir schon nichts tun. Zumindest nicht mitten in der Großen Halle."

„Fass mich nicht an!" Ich stieß seine eklige Hand von meiner Schulter und zog meinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Expelliarmus!"

Mein Zauberstab flog mir aus der Hand. Ich wirbelte herum und sah, wie ihn Oliver auffing.

„Tu nichts dummes." sagte er „Ich…wir können im Team nicht auf dich verzichten."

„Schau an! Da ist dein Freund! Dein großer Retter! Schon wieder!" brüllte Flint und am Slytherintisch brach man in Gelächter aus.

„Schon wieder?" flüsterte Angelina mir zu. Oliver warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand wieder.

„Ähh… Keine Ahnung, wovon er redet." log ich. „Komm schon, lass uns gehen." Wir setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch.

ooo000ooo

In der nächsten Stunde (Zauberkunst) realisierte ich, dass Oliver immer noch meinen Zauberstab hatte. Großartig. Wir sollten Flüche üben, die wahrscheinlich auch noch im Examen rankommen, und ich habe keinen Zauberstab.

„Warum übst du nicht?" fragte David.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab nicht." klagte ich mein Leid.

„Dann besorg ihn dir."

„Ich kann nicht. Oliver hat ihn noch." Opps. Warum hab ich denn das jetzt gesagt!? Jetzt denkt David wieder sonst was und kommt mit der blöden Angelina-Theorie an.

„Oliver?" fragte Oliver nach, grinsend.

„Lange Geschichte." murmelte ich. „Ich sollte mir das Ding wohl wirklich irgendwie wiederbesorgen." Ich stand auf und ging zu Flitwicks Schreibtisch. Er gab mir die Erlaubnis, mir meinen Zauberstab zu holen. Als ich den Raum verlassen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wo genau Oliver war.

„David!"

David sah auf.

„In welcher Klasse ist er gerade?" fragte ich. Ich erwähnte mit voller Absicht nicht seinen Namen. Die müssen ja nicht alle wissen, wohin ich will.

„Wer?" sagte David.

Unfassbar. Er ist so gemein! Er weiß ganz genau, über wen ich sprach. Er wollte nur, dass es auch der Rest der Klasse erfährt. Arrrrrrr, ich hasse ihn!

„Du weißt, wen ich meine." zischte ich im zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch.

David tat unwissend. „Ich hab ehrlich keine Ahnung, von wem du redest." Er würde gleich vor Lachen explodieren. Blöder Kerl.

„Miss Bell, könnten Sie das bitte erledigen, bevor die Stunde endet." mahnte mich Professor Flitwick.

Wer zum Teufel denkt David, wer er ist!? Ich wünschte ihm echt einen Fluch auf den Hals.

„Okay, wie du willst." schimpfte ich. „In welcher Klasse ist Oliver gerade?"

Die um Längen zu neugierige Klasse fiel in Schweigen.

David lachte. „Zaubertränke."

Ja, du lachst. Lach, solange du noch kannst. Wir werden sehen, wer zuletzt lacht, wenn ich es dir heimzahle. Ich schloss endlich die Tür hinter mir, bevor noch einer einen bescheuerten Kommentar machen konnte.

Ich schlurfte die Gänge, so langsam ich konnte, herunter. Von allen möglichen Schulstunden musste er ausgerechnet Zaubertränke haben. Vermutlich auch noch mit den Slytherins. Somit auch mit Flint. Und Olivers gut aussehende Freunden. Das muss wohl heute mein Glückstag sein!

Ich erreichte den Kerker, seufzte und klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?" hörte ich Snape.

Ich öffnete die Tür und entdeckte, dass sie in der Tat Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins hatten. Und ja, auch die gut aussehenden Freunde waren da. Oliver sah mich an. Flint sah Oliver an. Alle beobachteten das Geschehen interessiert. Eine Hälfte beobachtete Oliver, die andere mich. Erwarteten sie, dass wir uns anfauchten oder froh waren, uns zu sehen? So angestarrt zu werden, ist jedenfalls nicht die angenehmste Sache der Welt.

„Kann man Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Miss Bell?" schnarrte Snape.

„Ähh..." macht ich (Merlin, warum ich?) „Ich war in Zauberkunst und wir probten Zauber aber Ol-äh…Wood hat noch meinen Zauberstab."

Pfiffe halten durch den Kerker und einer von Olivers Kumpel klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, typisch Männer. Oliver errötete und Snape lächelte fies.

„Dann sollte Sie ihren Freund ganz lieb darum bitten." sagte Snape.

Die Slytherins waren nicht mehr zu stoppen.

„Er ist nicht mein -"

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde mich auch nur im Geringsten für Ihr Privatleben interessieren, Bell. Nehmen Sie sich einfach Ihren Zauberstab."

Ich ging zu Olivers Tisch und er gab mir meinen Stab zurück.

„Danke." nuschelte ich.

„Tschuldige, ich hatte vergessen, dass ich ihn noch hatte."

„Schon okay." sagte ich. Ich stellte beim Rausgehen einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord auf.

Mein Gesicht war immer noch tiefrot, als ich meinen Klassenraum erreichte. Erstaunlich demütigend. Es war wirklich außergewöhnlich demütigend.

Ich betrat das Zimmer. Diesmal war George derjenige, der pfiff.

„War s gut, Kates?"

„Halt die Klappe." schoss ich zurück.

Ich kehrte an meinen Platz zurück und David grinste wieder oder immer noch. Er genoss das viel zu sehr. Toller Freund.

„Unnnnnnnnnnnnnd?" fragte er.

„Kein Kommentar. Besonders nicht für dich."

_Ü/N: was ich heute gelernt habe? man kann sich simultan mit übersetzungen und schmachtigen, amerikanischen arztserien befassen. modernes multitasking. dieses kapitel war etwas ruhiger, aber mit einem schönen oliver/katie-augenblick. das ist auch was wert, die zwei brauchen mehr davon, sonst wird das gar nichts mehr…bis zum nächsten kapitel, tschüüüü._


	9. Spektakel für die Massen

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Kapitel 9: **Spektakel für die Massen

„Bell, warte!"

Arrr, warum denn schon so früh am Morgen? Ich wollte ihm aus dem Weg gehen und hier war er. Sekunden nachdem ich aus dem Bett gekrochen war, musste ich in ihn rennen.

„Ja, Wood?" fragte ich gereizt, obwohl ich eigentlich wunderbar geschlafen hatte.

„Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass wir nächste Woche gegen Hufflepuff spielen." antwortete Oliver.

„Nächste Woche?! Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen, uns das zu sagen, oder?" blaffte ich ihn an.

„Ich wusste es ja auch nicht! Gib nicht mir die Schuld! Du solltest froh sein, dass ich es dir erzähle. Wenn s nur nach mir ginge, würdest du nichts davon wissen!" gab Oliver zurück. Er sprach ziemlich laut, es formierte sich schon wieder Publikum um uns herum. Haben die nichts anders zu tun?

„Tja, da hattest du keine Wahl, oder? Ich bin schließlich im Team und du willst doch das wir gewinnen, oder? Das ging jetzt wohl voll daneben für dich, Wood!" Wow, wie in alten Zeiten! Nur das es nicht mehr Spaß machte, meinen ehemals größten Feind auf Erden mit einem guten Argument abzuschleifen.

„Ich wusste nichts vom Match nächste Woche, ich schwör s." sagte Oliver.

„Sicher und ich bin bestimmt die erste, der du das erzählst." sagte ich. Warum kann ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Ich quatsche und schimpfe einfach weiter. Aber das _musste_ ich doch auch irgendwie, oder? Die ganzen Leute um uns herum sollten ja nicht den Eindruck bekommen, ich würde ihn…naja, _mögen _oder so was. Sie sollten nicht mal auf die Idee kommen, ich würde ihn nicht hassen. Das wäre einfach zu peinlich.

„Doch, eigentlich bist du das schon. Du wärst sauer, wenn du nicht die erste gewesen wärst. Du regst dich immer über solche Kleinigkeiten auf!"

„Na man sagt doch, es seien die kleinen Dinge im Leben, die zählen." murmelte ich, von mir selbst beschämt. Mir war fast so, als hätte Oliver mich angelächelt, aber da war er auch schon weg.

„Schon wieder am streiten?" Fred legte mir den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ja und?" sagte ich.

„Wollte ich nur gesagt hab-"

„Oh, _bitttte_, Fred, du nicht auch! Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt? Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du selbst nicht genug Streitereien am Hals. Besorg dir ein eigenes Leben, bevor du meins lebst, okay? Das gilt auch für euch Kossorten!" Ich meinte mein Publikum. „Es ist immer dasselbe mit euch! Ja, gerade du!" Ich zeigte auf ein rothaariges Mädchen, das ich noch nie zuvor hier gesehen hatte. „Als würdest du mir hinterherstalken! Jedes Mal, wenn es bei mir mal rundgeht, wuselst du wie unschuldig hier rum! Lach dir einen Freund an oder so was! Das muss aufhören, klar?"

Das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde so rot wie ihre Haare. Das Publikum löste sich – wohl aus Angst vor mir – auf. Ich hab es immer noch drauf.

Fred sah mich skeptisch an.

„_Was_?" zischte ich irritiert.

Er begann zu lachen. Fred könnte Vorlesungen darin geben, wie man Leute verarscht.

Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt nicht, Angelina, hau ab mit deinen verrückten Theorien. Ich mag Oliver Wood _nicht_! Wie oft soll ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen?!"

„Dieses eine Mal reicht schon."

Oliver – wer sonst? Danke, Merlin, dir würde bestimmt langweilig werden, wenn du mir das nicht immer antun würdest.

„Oh, du bist zurück."…was irgendwie offensichtlich war…

„Scheint so. Ich hab vergessen dir zu sagen, da du zu beschäftigt warst mich zu beleidigen, dass heute um 7 Uhr Training ist. Das gilt auch für dich, Fred." Und weg war er.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden!" sagte Fred sarkastisch. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass uns runtergehen und frühstücken!"

„Er hat theoretisch gerade ein Date mit dir abgemacht, oder?"

„Nichts könnte mehr davon entfernt sein."

Wir setzten uns an den Gryffindortisch. Nach ein paar Minuten betrat Angelina die Halle. Als sie mich und Fred sah, schien sie sehr, sehr wütend zu werden. Fred guckte sicherheitshalber gleich in eine ganz andere Richtung.

Als sie uns erreichte, zischte sie mir ins Ohr: „Was zur Hölle tust du hier?!" und setzte sich gut 10 m weiter ans andere Ende des Tisches. Mir ist es noch nicht mal mehr erlaubt, mit einem meiner Freunde zu frühstücken. Wie bin ich da bloß reingeraten?

„Das ist lächerlich, Fred. Vertragt euch einfach." bettelte ich. „Das geht jetzt schon lang genug so!" Ich guckte zur Seite und sah, dass er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Seine Schultern zitterten. Weinte er? Fred Weasley weint?

„Oh, Fred, was ist denn?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh…äh…sollen wir vielleicht rausgehen?"

Fred schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ist es wegen Angelina?"

„Ja, natürlich, was denkst du denn?! Ich liebe sie, okay?!" schluchzte Fred.

Wow.

„Na dann solltest du zu ihr gehen und ihr das sagen."

„Ja sicher, ganz einfach… Sie hasst mich. Ich hab alles vermasselt. Sie will mich doch nicht mal mehr sehen! Du weißt gar nicht, wie es ist, wenn dich die Person, die du liebest wie Müll behandelt!" klagte Fred.

Ignorieren wir mal das letzte…

„Sie hasst dich nicht, Freddie. Aber sie war am Boden zerstört, als sie gesehen hat, wie sich du und Alicia geküsste ha-„

„Rumgemacht!" unterbrach George, der offensichtlich gelauscht hatte.

„Verzieh dich, George! Wie auch immer, Fred, sie hat gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen. Sie mochte dich wirklich sehr gern. Und das auch schon sehr lange. So was geht doch nicht einfach weg, oder? Ich versichere dir, wenn du ihr alles erklärst, wird sie dir vergeben."

„Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich. Ich bin ihre beste Freundin. Ich muss doch so was wissen." Oh bitte Gott, lass mich richtig liegen.

„Danke Kates." sagte Fred. Ich lächelte ihn an. Angelina hatte mehr Glück, als ihr bewusst war, einen Menschen zu haben, der sich so um sie sorgte.

Die Glocke erklang, wir standen auf und gingen gemeinsam zu Hellsehen.

„Versuch mit ihr zu reden." flüsterte ich Fred zu, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Tisch machte.

Ich setzte mich neben David, der wie immer das Grinsen ins Gesicht getackert hatte.

„Ich reden noch nicht wieder mit dir." sagte ich.

„Das seh ich." lachte David. „Wo liegt eigentlich das Problem?! Ich hab gehört, ihr Zwei habt euch heute wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum gefetzt."

„Hä…" Ich war zu beschäftigt Fred und Angelina zu beobachten. Er schien sie zum reden gebracht zu haben, das ist auf jeden Fall ein Fortschritt.

„Nein, ich will es nicht hören, Fred! Halt einfach den Mund!"

Oder auch nicht.

Fred guckte verzweifelt zu mir. Dann kam Trelawney rein und ich hatte keine Chance mehr, ihm zu helfen. Den Rest der Stunde mussten wir einander auf die Handflächen gucken und das wurde mit der Zeit irgendwie langweilig. Sehr, sehr langweilig. Laut David sterbe ich morgen und kriege zwei Kinder. Gut mitgedacht, Dave.

Wenn der Rest des Tages noch langsamer vergangen wäre, würde es schon wieder gestern sein. Ihr könnte euch meine Freude vorstellen, als ich endlich die lang ersehnte Glocke hörte. Wie ein Blitz spurtete ich aus dem Klassenzimmer in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und warf mich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, bevor jemand anders auch nur auf den Gedanken hätte kommen können, sich da hinzusetzen. Schon halb am Dösen, hörte ich ein Klicken am Fenster und sah auf. Eine große braune Eule schuschute mich an. Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen erhob ich mich, öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

_Liebe Katie_

_Zuerst einmal, sollte Wood bei dir sein, schick ihn weg._

_Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich weiß, dass du auf mich stehst. Das ist okay, Katie, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Es ist eine Schande, dass Wood uns das letzte Mal, als wir zwei allein waren, gestört hat. Also, möchtest du es gerne wiederholen? Dumme Frage, natürlich willst du das. Wir brauchen keine festen Verabredungen. Ich weiß ja, wo ich dich finde._

_In Liebe, Marcus._

Oh mein Gott. Dieser Typ ist echt das letzte! Er weiß, wo er mich findet? Toll?! Wie kommt er auf die Idee, ich könnte Gefallen an ihm gefunden haben? Ich würge ja schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Ich warf den Brief in eine Ecke und ging in den Schlafsaal. Ich machte ein paar Hausaufgaben und kam nicht viel später wieder runter, als die Langeweile nicht mehr zu ertragen war. In dem Moment, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stürmte Oliver auf mich zu.

„Was zu Teufel ist das?!" brüllte er mich an. Er hielt Marcus Brief in der Hand, den ich zuvor achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Oops.

„Ein Stück Pergament." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das ist nicht _nur_ ein Stück Pergament!" Kann er nicht aufhören zu brüllen, bitte. Jeder im Umkreis von 20 Meilen hörte ihn. „Du triffst dich mit Marcus Flint!? Was denkst du dir dabei, verdammt noch mal! Er hat dich fast vergewaltigt!! Was ist in die gefahren, Katie?! Er hätte dir schlimme Dinge angetan, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre! Wie kannst du das nur tun!?"

Alle starrten mich schockiert an.

„Wovon redest du denn? Ich treffe mich nicht mit ihm! Er ist widerlich! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er nicht aufhört, mich zu nerven!" schrie ich zurück.

„Ach…..wie auch immer, Bell!" Oliver bewarf mich mit dem zerknüllten Pergament und sprintete die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

Könnte es noch peinlicher und demütigender werden…

„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören, mich anzustarren?"


	10. Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage

Some Love, a Captain and a lovely Chaser Me

**Kapitel 10: **Glücklich bis zum Ende ihrer Tage

Mittlerweile war die gesamte Schule der Meinung, ich hätte was mit Flint, meine Freunde fetzten sich noch immer und dieses Mal war ich sicherer denn je – obgleich ich das schon seit einigen Jahren mit Sicherheit sagen kann – dass Oliver mich hasste. Ja, und es ist gerade mal Montag!

Um das mein Unglück abzurunden, versuchten mich die Lehrer in Hausaufgaben zu ertränken und das Spiel gegen Slytherin fand in zwei Tagen statt. Und wer war noch mal der Teamkapitän der Slytherins? Richtig. Irgendwie finde ich das alles nicht mehr lustig. Ich leide. Ernsthaft. Das Universum muss sich gegen mich verbündet haben. Alicia schien es zu amüsieren, dass ich bis zu Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Noch ein Lachen aus ihrem Mund und ich werde ihr mal Schwierigkeiten machen. Wie auch immer, ich verliere schon wieder den Faden: Merlin macht mir das Leben schwer und ich mag keine Schwierigkeiten. Also nehmt euch vor mir in Acht.

Während ich darüber sinnierte, wie dreckig es mir ging, lag ich noch entspannt im Bett. Es war Viertel nach acht (_Ü/N: oder Viertel neun_) und ich lag noch im Bett. Um mich herum wuselten alle hin und her wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, aber das hätte mir kaum egaler sein können.

„Katie! Du liegst noch im Bett?! Komm, raus da! Du kommst zu spät zu Zaubertränke!" drängte Angelina und schubste mich doch tatsächlich aus meinem Bett.

„Wir haben Zaubertränke?" nuschelte ich, während ich mich vom Boden aufhiefte.

„Ja!" sagte Angelina, „Man müsste meinen, du hättest es mittlerweile mal mitbekommen, dass wir jeden Montagmorgen Zaubertränke haben."

„Nur weil du eine laufende Enzyklopädie Schrägstrich Stundenplan bist, heißt das nicht, dass wir alle so drauf sind." gab ich zurück.

Alicia lachte. „Das fällt dir jetzt erst auf, Katie? Angelina versucht doch permanent, mit Wissen zu prahlen. Sie macht dann immer einen auf unschuldig _Oh ist mir eben_ _gerade eingefallen_, aber jeder weiß doch, das sie denkt, sie sei die Beste in allem. Eben ein wahres Sonnenscheinchen, unsere Angelina, oder?"

„Halt die Klappe oder ich verhex dich, klar?" zischte Angelina.

Alicia zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und drehte sich zu mir. „Was hab ich gesagt?"

Angelina zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Alicia. Alicia tat das gleiche, keinen Augenblick später.

Ich seufzte. „Ach, was soll denn das?! Lass mich in Ruhe damit. Es ist Montagmorgen! Hebt euch das für nach dem Mittagessen auf."

„Das geht dich nichts an, Katie." sagte Angelina gepresst, den Blick und Zauberstab

immer noch auf Alicia fokussiert. „Sie hat das schon seit langem verdient, ich will nicht mehr warten."

„Ich wünschte, es würde mich nichts angehen." meinte ich. „Aber ihr zwei seid meine besten Freunde und ich will nicht sehen, wie ihr gegeneinander kämpft. Ich wette, ihr wollt das eigentlich auch nicht. Nein, ich _weiß_, dass ihr es nicht wollt. Ihr solltet einfach miteinander darüber reden und einander zuhören, mal so zur Ausnahme. Ich bin sicher, ihr müsst nur verstehen, wie der andere das sieht, und dann könnt ihr auch wieder Freunde sein… Das gilt auch für Fred und George."

„Mit denen verschwende ich nicht meine Zeit." sagte Alicia. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Dann solltest du sie auch nicht mit mir verschwenden." sagte ich.

„Was immer es dir lieber ist." Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus.

Ich sah Angelina an. Sie sagte kein Wort. Ich zog mir schnell etwas Ordentliches an.

„Ich verschwende nicht deine Zeit?" flüsterte Angelina plötzlich.

Ich sah überrascht hoch.

„Ich verschwende nicht deine Zeit, oder, Katie? Bitte. Du bist die einzige, die ich noch habe." Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Ich kam zu ihr und umarmte sie. „Natürlich nicht, mit dir zusammen ist keine Minute verschwendet, Angie. Uns kriegt nichts auseinander, das weiß du doch, oder?"

Angelina nickte. „Nur früher dachte ich, bei Alicia und mir wäre das genauso."

„Vermisst du sie?"

Angelina zog die Schultern hoch. „Arrr, wem mach ich da was vor? Ja sicher vermiss ich sie. Ich vermisse auch Fred und George."

„Das dachte ich mir." meinte ich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ang. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Sie vermissen dich auch, das weißt du."

„Klar, bestimmt." sagte Angelina in einem sarkastischen Ton.

„Das tun sie. Glaub mir. Steh auf, wir müssen los. Wir kommen jetzt schon zu spät zu Zaubertränke." Wir standen auf und machten uns auf den Weg. Die Kerker warteten auf uns. Das Schicksal begünstigte uns, denn wir trafen im gleichen Moment wie Snape ein. Ich hatte gehofft, noch schnell mit Fred reden zu können, aber Snape gab sofort Instruktionen für einen Trank, von dem ich noch nie gehört hatte, und meine Chance war verstrichen. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde öffnete jemand die Kerkertür. Jeder sah hoch. Oliver stand in der Tür.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall für Sie, Professor." sagte er und übergab Snape ein Blatt Pergament. Snape überflog es.

„Sie wollen ihre Quidditchspieler mitnehmen." sagte Snape sanft. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht eigentlich nur Ihre kleine Freundin Miss Bell aus dem Unterricht entführen wollen?"

Oliver lachte. „Ich denke, da haben Sie etwas falsch verstanden, Sir. Bell ist nicht meine Freundin. Glücklicherweise. Sie wildert eher in Ihrem Lager und trifft sich mit Marcus Flint.

Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? _Zu Snape_?

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tut sie das? Na, das wird wohl kaum lange halten. Bell kann sicher nicht gut damit umgehen, im Spiel zu verlieren. Dieses Quidditchmatch Ihrer Mannschaft kann ja mal ausnahmsweise interessant werden, Mister Wood."

„Das wird sich zeigen." gab Oliver zurück. „Weasley´s, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell. Mitkommen."

Ich folgte ihm, bereit ihm vor der Tür kräftig in den Hintern zu treten. Als Oliver die Tür geschlossen hatte, brüllte ich los.

„Wood! Was zur-"

„Bitte, Bell. Lass gut sein. Jetzt alle mir nach."

Ich war so wütend auf ihn und musste ihm trotzdem hinterher trotten wie ein Vollidiot.

„Du gehst echt mit Flint, Katie?" Fred war neben mir aufgetaucht.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber gut, dass du da bist, Fred, ich wollte eh mit dir reden."

„Gestehst du mir endlich deine endlose Liebe?" fragte Fred.

Ich lachte. „Nein, nicht ich….Hör zu. Angelina vermisst dich. Hat sie mir vorhin gesagt!"

„Was – ernsthaft?"

Ich nickte. „Sicher nicht aus Spaß."

„Das ist toll! Aber ich dachte, sie – Ach, egal, sie vermisst mich! Ich danke dir Merlin! Und dir auch, Katie!"

„Für was?" fragte ich.

„Wie bitte?" erwiderte Fred verwirrt.

„Du hast gerade Merlin gedankt." sagte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich und Merlin sind die besten Kumpel. Danke mein Freund!" Er blickte ergeben an die Kerkerdecke, als würde Merlin da schweben.

„Hör mir bloß auf mit dem!" schimpfte ich. „Dank ihm nicht. Der bringt nichts als Ärger!" Bevor ich mich noch weiter Merlin auslassen konnte, öffnete Oliver eine Tür und begann zu sprechen.

„Bitte eintreten!"

Wir gingen rein und ich verschluckte mich beinahe vor Schreck. Da war…naja…da war ein Quidditchfeld im Zimmer: Klingt seltsam? War es auch. Nicht so groß wie ein Originalfeld, dafür mit kleinen Nachbildungen der Spieler auf ihren Besen. Harry wartete schon auf uns.

„Heute reden wir über die Taktik." verkündigte er.

Alicia stöhnte. „Deswegen sind wir hier? Nicht das ich mich beschweren würde, alles wäre mir recht, um aus Zaubertränke raus zu kommen, aber wir kennen die Taktik. Das ist auch wirklich wunderschön hier alles, und das Haar von meiner Figur sieht großartig aus, aber du hast uns schon Millionen Mal erzählt, wie wir es angehen werden."

„Na dann." erwiderte Oliver. „kann einmal mehr auch nicht schaden."

Ich musste loslachen, und Oliver schenkte mir einen Blick. Ich versuchte augenblicklich mein Prusten zu unterdrücken. Das Team guckte uns an.

„Ähhh…erzähl ruhig weiter." sagte ich viel zu schnell an Oliver gerichtet.

„Jaaa…Richtig. Werde ich." sagte Oliver, der mich immer noch anstarrte. Nach einem gefühlten Tag schaute er endlich weg und begann wieder zu sprechen. Von da an hörte er für eine geschlagene Stunde nicht mehr mit dem Reden auf und entließ uns danach Gott sei Dank wieder in den Unterricht. Ich beobachtet, wie Fred auf Angelina zusteuerte.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte er sie.

„Hmm…Ja, ich denke schon." Angelina wandte sich noch kurz zu mir, nur damit ich sie breit – die Daumen nach oben – angrinsen konnte. Ich nahm die Daumen dann aber sehr schnell wieder runter. Das ist eigentlich eine Flachmaten-Geste, die man nie länger als nötig in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen sollte. Warum hab ich das überhaupt gemacht? Angelina und Fred gingen zurück in den Raum, den wir gerade verlassen hatten und ich spazierte mit George und Alicia zu unserer nächsten Stunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid hat immer Verständnis für Verspätungen aufgrund von Beziehungsproblemen.

Moment mal. Wenn ich Hagrid schon Fred und Angelinas Fehlen erklären muss, warum dann auch nicht gleich das von George und Alicia. Ich sah mich um. Alicia. George. Besenschrank. Kräftige Katie. Zauberstab. Brillant.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Besenschrank. George und Alicia sahen mich an, als hätte ich einen an der Waffel. Ich schnappte sie an ihren Roben und schmiss sie in die Kammer. Ich verschloss die Tür magisch und musste lachen.

„Katie!" kreischte Alicia. „Was fällt dir ein?!"

Ich musste noch viel lauter lachen.

„Katie! LASS UNS SOFORT RAUS!" brüllte George.

„Ich werdet mir so dankbar sein, wenn ihr erstmal wieder draußen seid. Viel Spaß…" Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Hagrid, mehr als zufrieden mit mir selbst. Ich konnte die zwei fast bis raus aus dem Schloss hören. Ein Problem gelöst.

An diesem Abend saß ich vor den Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum umgeben von zwei brandneuen Pärchen. Fred hatte all die Dinge zu Angelina gesagt, die er vor ein paar Tagen mir in der Großen Halle erzählt hatte. Natürlich war Angelina ganz hin und weg. Alicia und George waren tatsächlich dankbar, dass ich sie im Besenschrank eingeschlossen hatte. Darin gefangen hatten sie gar keine Wahl, als sich auszusprechen und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Dinge zu tun…

„Katie, du bist die beste." sagte George. „Nur dank dir sind wir jetzt alle wieder Freunde."

Ich zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verloren zwischen all den Paaren. Wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

„Unter Leuten und doch allein, was?" flüsterte mir jemand ins Ohr. Für einen Moment dachte ich – vielleicht hoffte ich es sogar – es sei Oliver, aber als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Lee Jordan.

„Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte er.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Eigentlich waren wir mal gute Freunde. Dann wurden wir ein wenig mehr, aber nachdem wir Schluss gemacht hatten, war es nicht mehr wie vorher. Er setzte sich zu mir.

„Alte Liebe rostet nicht." grinste George uns an.

„Nicht wenn es nach Wood geht, würde ich sagen." meinte Lee und nickte zu Oliver in Zimmerecke. „Er sieht ziemlich wütend aus."

Wir guckten alle zu Oliver. Als er aufsah und 12 Augenpaare ihn anstarrten, setzte er sich schnell zu einem Freund einen Tisch weiter.

„Er ist so ein Idiot." sagte ich und meinte es eigentlich nicht so. Er hatte sich ziemlich blöd verhalten in den letzten Tagen, aber trotzdem. „Er ist nicht eifersüchtig. Er erzählt Flint jetzt bestimmt, ich würde mit Lee gehen, nur um wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen zu können."

„Ja, vermutlich." stimmte Angelina zu. Aber ich sah auch, wie sie den anderen zuzwinkerte.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und bevor ich mich richtig darauf einstellen konnte, war auch schon der Tag unseres großen Spiels gekommen. Ich war nervös. Richtig, richtig nervös. Und das nicht nur wegen dem Spiel an sich: Wood und Flint würden aufeinander treffen. Ich überhörte schon zwanghaft die Leute, die mir Glück wünschten und wollte überall anders sein, nur nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld. Warum können wir den Tag nicht einfach aus dem Kalender streichen? Ich saß am Frühstückstisch und starrte ins Müsli, ohne es zu essen, als Oliver aufstand.

„Okay Team, auf geht's." Ich denke, er hatte wirklich versucht hoffnungsvoll und stark zu klingen, es ist nur nicht ganz so rübergekommen. Das störte die restlichen Gryffindors reichlich wenig, die „Sieg" schreien und klatschten. Wir gingen in unsere Kabine und ich zog mich in Zeitlupe an. Oliver hatte überraschenderweise diesmal keine Aufmunterungsrede für uns, sondern wünschte nur viel Glück und stritt als erster aufs Feld. Lee stellte wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten Mal die Mannschaft vor und ein großer Teil des Publikums verfiel dabei in frenetischen Jubel. Mir wurde so schlecht, dass ich schon fürchtete, mich auf dem Rasen zu übergeben. Und wenn ich mich so umsah, ging es nicht nur mir so. Die Slytherins warteten schon vollzählig auf dem Feld. Flint lächelte mich dreckig an. Oliver sah das und ging zu mir.

„Solltest ich sehen, wie du dich lieber mit deinem Liebhaber oder was auch immer beschäftigst, als mit dem Spiel, fliegst du schnell aus dem Team, als du Quidditch sagen kannst, klar?" zischte er.

Ich nickte lediglich. Mich aus dem Team werfen. Als ob. Der brauch mich viel zu sehr.

„Kapitäne, schüttelt euch die Hände."

Flint und Oliver versuchten einander die Hände zu brechen, wie immer. Flint flüsterte etwas in Olivers Ohr und ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was es war. Doch plötzlich begann das Spiel. Der Pfiff ertönte, wir schossen in die Höhe und schon hatte ich den Quaffel in der Hand. Ich warf ihn zu Alicia. Flint flog auf mich zu und ich drehte ab. Er verfolgte mich.

„Was ist, Bell?" brüllte er. „Angst?" Ich ignorierte ihn, fing denn Quaffel von Angelina und traf genau durch den rechten Ring.

„Das hättest du abblocken müssen, Flint." sagte ich mit dem süßesten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was hab ich gesagt, Bell!!!" schrie mich Oliver von der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes an.

„Ich hab gerade ein Tor gemacht, du solltest dich eher mit mir freuen!" brüllte ich zurück. Flint flog fort und ich hatte endlich Freiraum. Olivers Blick lag immer noch auf mir, aber er sah nicht mehr wütend aus. Eher…begeistert. Ein Slytherinspieler raste auf unsere Tore zu und Oliver sah noch immer zu mir.

„OLIVER!" schrie Angelina, doch zu spät. Der Slytherin punktete ungehindert.

Ich flog zu Oliver. „Was war das denn?" fragte ich leicht in Rage.

„Sorry...ich war abgelenkt. Hol dir den Quaffel. LOS!"

Ich seufzte und flog dem Quaffel hinterher. Oliver konnte sich scheinbar kaum konzentrieren und ließ beinahe jeden Quaffel durch. Es stand mittlerweile 100 zu 40 gegen uns und ich wurde langsam aber sicher panisch.

„Was ist denn bloß mit ihm?" fragte mich Alicia, als sie neben mir schwebte.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber Harry sollte besser bald den Schnatz fangen, sonst haben wir ein Problem." Kaum hatte ich den Satz ausgesprochen, spielte das Publikum verrückt. Ich sah nach oben und dort Harry – mit dem Schnatz in der Hand! Ich und Alicia begann zu kreischen und fielen einander um den Hals. Wir flogen zu Boden und Harry bekam die wohl brutalste Gruppenumarmung der Welt. George und Fred trugen ihn auf ihren Schultern aus dem Stadion, umringt von einer feiernden, singenden Menge. Jemand legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Katie…können wir reden?" fragte Oliver, als ich mich umwandte.

Also ein klein wenig überrascht war ich schon. „Was jetzt? Wollen wir nicht lieber zur Party gehen?"

„Bitte." Oliver sah schon fast verzweifelt aus, deshalb stimmte ich zu.

Wir gingen in unsere Kabine. Oliver setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Warum Flint, Katie? Warum? Du hast so viel Besseres verdient." Er sah auf und blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Ich ertrag es nicht, allein der Gedanke…."

Ich war geschockt. Mehr als geschockt, ich konnte nicht reden, mich nicht mal bewegen. Oliver begann erneut zu sprechen.

„Weil…" flüsterte er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum hörte. Er holte tief Luft. „ich in dich verliebt bin."

Mittlerweile kam es mir so vor, als würde ich nicht mal mehr atmen. _Was_ hatte er gerade gesagt?

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun." sagte er beinahe trotzig. „Es ist schon so, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Nein." Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du hasst mich! Du hast mich immer gehasst!"

„Ich hab dich nie gehasst." sagte Oliver. „Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Es war einfacher, mich wie ein Vollidiot zu benehmen, wenn du in der Nähe warst. Ich war gemein zu dir, aber es hat keinen Spaß gemacht, hat es nie. Ich wollte nicht, dass du wütend oder traurig deswegen bist. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich hasst. Aber…" Oliver verweilte einen Moment. „Jetzt tust du es."

„Tu ich nicht-"

„Nein, bitte lass mich ausreden!" unterbrach mich Oliver. „Diese blöde Masche ist die letzten sechs Jahre so für mich gelaufen. Keiner wäre ja auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich dich nicht hasse…Aber dann letzten Sommer hat sich etwas verändert. In mir. Das ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich werde gehen, du nicht. Mir wurde klar, dass es nicht ewig so weiter geht, dass du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sein wirst. Aber das Jahr hat begonnen und es war alles so wie immer. Du hast mich gehasst und ich hab so getan, als würde ich das auch tun." Er seufzte schwach. „Und dann kam David." fügte er resigniert hinzu.

„David?" fragte ich verwirrt. „Was hat er denn damit zu tun?"

„Naja alles eigentlich. Man hat ja schon im ersten Moment gemerkt, dass du ihm total verfallen bist. Und mit der Aussicht dahin, dass er sicher auch an dir Gefallen finden würde….Ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf…Hab ich mich mit ihm angefreundet und ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählt und zusammen haben wir dann einen Plan gemacht…"

„_Einen Plan?_" fragte ich, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich es hören wollte oder nicht. Das klang alles so unwirklich. Aber ich sah in seine Augen und wusste, dass er es alles so meinte, wie er es sagte.

„David wollte mir helfen. Weil du unübersehbar in ihn verliebt warst, haben wir eine Freundin für ihn erfunden. Du hast ihm diese Freundin in Beauxbatons abgenommen und es tut mir so leid, dass es dich verletzt hat. Ich hätte es dir beinahe gebeichtet, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. David meinte dann, wir sollten alle zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen. Er würde sich schnellstmöglich verkrümeln und die Dinge würden dann schon ihren Lauf nehmen….aber naja, das ging ja ziemlich schief."

Ich war zu baff, um auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern.

„Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Alicia und Angelina über den Brief mitbekommen. Mir kam es seltsam vor, dass jemand dich treffen wollte, der noch nicht mal seine Identität preisgeben wollte. Ich bin dir gefolgt, und hatte absolut recht damit. Als ich dich dann weinen sah, hat es mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Ich konnte mit all den Gefühlen nicht umgehen, deswegen musste ein unschuldiger Baum im Verbotenen Wald leiden." Er lächelte traurig.

„Ich kann noch nicht mal sagen, warum ich dir das alles erzähle… Du musst mich für einen Vollidioten halten! Du bist mit Flint zusammen und ich bin nur…"

Ich bemerkte, dass mein Mund schon seit geraumer Zeit offen stand. „Ich bin nicht mit Flint zusammen."

Olivers Blick durchbohrte mich förmlich. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin nicht mit Flint zusammen." wiederholte ich. „Und ich halte dich auch nicht für einen Idioten. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Ich denke, ich verleugne schon eine Weile die Wahrheit vor mir selbst – wer hätte gedacht, dass ich _das_ je sagen würde… Oliver, ich fühle wie du. Der einzige mit dem ich zusammen sein will, bist du."

Nun hing ihm die Kinnlade runter. „Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Ich lächelte ihn an und legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Es war ein Kuss, als gebe es kein Morgen. Da war ich, in der Gryffindorumkleidekabine, und knutschte meinen ehemals größten Feind auf Erden fast bewusstlos. Und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Die schlechten Tage waren definitiv vorüber.

Ich liebe Oliver Wood. Und die ganze Welt soll es wissen.

ENDE

_Ü/N: Ich krieche im Staub vor euch…ehrlich, es ist einfach zu viel dazwischen gekommen. Nicht zu sprechen von der Tatsache, dass dieses Kapitel mehr als doppelt so lang ist, wie die davor. Sie haben sich doch noch gefunden, wie zu erwarten war. Wieder muss ich der Wahrheit Gerechtigkeit zollen: ja ich habe gekürzt und umgeschrieben…Es war zuviel Kitsch für eine kleine, unschuldige Milva. Oliver hat geheult und Katies Clique hat applaudiert, als es zum finalen Kuss kam. Ich konnte das nicht schreiben, es tut mir leid. Für alle, die dieses Übermaß ertragen: Ihr findet das Original in meiner Favoritenliste. Das war s. Ich hoffe, ihr hatte Spaß. Ich hatte ihn. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. _


End file.
